Sway With Me
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Will and Rachel confess their love for each other and begin a relationship. To hell with the rules, they think. When someone finds out and threatens to tell and get Will fired, they have to do whatever they can to show that love has no boundaries.
1. Confession

**Hi guys! Well, this is my first story so if it's not that good, feel free to express your opinions because criticism is a good thing! And I've always enjoyed Rachel/Will pairings so I'm gonna give it a shot!**

"Thanks for inviting me over, Mr. Shue." Rachel said, taking a seat on the couch.

"No problem," said Will, handing her a cup of hot cocoa. "I couldn't just leave you walking home in the rain."

Rachel sipped her cocoa silently, listening to the rain and studying his features. God, he's gorgeous! she thought. What she didn't realize was that he was also studying her, too.

Will started to get all hot and bothered just looking at her. She was wearing a black mini skirt that barely grazed her thighs and a red and white checkered sweater. Her hair was still a bit damp from the rain but still she looked pretty. He shifted uncomfortably.

Rachel finished her cocoa and set it on the table. Now's your chance, she thought. Go on and tell him before you lose him forever!

"Um, Mr. Shue? I kind of have to tell you something." She said.

Will suddenly perked up, thankful that someone broke the silence. "Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel looked down. "Well, I sort of have a problem."

Will gave her an assuring smile. "Rachel, I'm a teacher. You can tell me any problem."

Rachel gave a nervous laugh and rubbed her neck. "Well, you see, there's this guy I like, but even if I do tell him, there would be no possible way for me to be with him."

Great, Will thought to himself. You just officially lost her. "Well, what's the problem?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "Um…there's a bit of an age difference…"

Will leaned in and took her hands. "Oh, I see. But I can also sense there's more to that."

Rachel looked away from him. "He's also my teacher."

Will's heart sank. WHAT! He thought. Great, now she's pining for another teacher.

"Well…that's normal, I suppose. I mean, you had a crush on me for a while, remember? It'll slide past."

Rachel then slid even closer to him. A bit **TOO **close. But he liked it because he could smell the faint smell of her perfume that she always wore. She then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Mr. Shue," she began. "I really like **you**. And this time, it's not a schoolgirl crush, it's **love**. I love you, Mr. Shuester. "Truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

He stared at her with a shocked expression while she tried to read his eyes, looking for a response. When he didn't, she looked away and Will could see the little tears forming in her eyes. She's right, Will, he thought. You're also madly in love with her but she's right. She's your student and you're the teacher, it could never work.

Oh, to hell with the rules! another voice said in his head. Love has no boundaries. "Love has no boundaries." He whispered to himself. Suddenly he noticed her shaking with soft sobs. "Rachel," he said, turning her face so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm in love with you too."

Rachel sniffed. "But you're my teacher." She whimpered. "What about the rules?"

"Oh, to hell with the rules!" He cried and crushed her lips with his, pressing her to him, slowly savoring the moment. Then, ever so softly, he gently laid her body onto the couch and they let their bodies give into each other with all the passion and love they had.

**Ok, so there's your first chapter! I wanted to write a Will/Rachel story because I've read plenty of other amazing stories and…I don't know…I've just been ITCHING to write one! So give me so reviews of what you think, and if I get any more ideas I'll continue! Sayonara for now!**


	2. Sway With Me

**Ok, so I've been itching to work on chapter 2, so away we go!**

The kisses suddenly got all fiery and passionate. Their hands roamed everywhere they could fine. Will's hands slid down and gently tried pulling off Rachel's skirt but she stopped him.

"Wait, Will," she said. "I'm not quite ready yet." Then she sat up on the couch and re-adjusted her skirt.

Will blushed. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I got a bit carried away." He looked around, hoping he'd come up with a good excuse to get away from her for a few seconds to process everything that just happened. Then he noticed an empty glass on the table. Bingo, he thought. "I'm gonna get me some water. Do you want some water?"

Rachel shook her head and when he got up and headed toward the kitchen, he sighed with relief. Ok, he thought. So Rachel just told me she loved me and I told her that I was madly in love with her back and then things started to get heated. He looked back at her and started to feel hot again. Get a grip, Will! He thought. Maybe, I just need to listen to some music to calm me down. He turned on the small radio that was sitting on the counter and helped himself to a glass of water. He then went back to the living room and sat down next to Rachel again.

"Ok, after what just happened, I think we need to calm down." He explained.

"Will, are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine." He said. "But you're right. This is bad, you and me."

"Will," she said taking his hands in hers. "Just a few minutes ago you were against all the rules and prohibitions about us. Why are you changing your mind?"

Will sighed. "Look, Rachel. Yes, I love you with all my heart and I always will, but you have to think about this logically. If we do intend to have a relationship, we'd get carried away, someone will find out and I can get fired!"

Rachel started to tear up again. "Will, I don't care about the rules anymore. We love each other and that's all that matters.

Will felt himself start to tear up. He pulled her into a tight embrace, want to never let go. "I'd do anything to have you." He whispered.

They pulled away and wiped their tears. "Okay, so here's what we can do. We can _try_ to have a steady stable relationship. But **no one** can know! Not the other teachers, not your Dads, not even Principal Figgins and Sue! Not EVEN Sue! She'll ruin my career!"

Rachel began to rub his shoulders. "Will, Will! Calm down. We'll get through this. And I promise not to tell anyone.

Will took a deep breath and smiled. "This doesn't mean I'll start showing any favoritism." He chuckled.

Suddenly, the radio started playing "_Sway_" by Dean Martin. Will offered Rachel his hand and the stood up and moved to the middle of the living room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began swaying to the music. (**Wink, wink! This song is where I got the title from)**

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

He spun her out and then back in. They gazed into each others' eyes and smiled. He then began singing along.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

They swayed and spun some more. Will could feel this intensity of the dance start to heat up once more and he felt his heart racing. He now realized that Rachel was the one. She's been there all along and he never knew it because he had to deal with the drama with Terri and Emma. But now he knew who he was looking for his whole life.

As the song begin to end, they sealed it with a kiss, falling even more in love with each other.


	3. Not a Teacher's Pet

**Chapter 3 awayyy!**

Rachel woke up the next morning and began getting dressed for school. As she was putting on her make-up, her phone rang. It was Will.

"_Morning beautiful! Ready for another school day?"_

She smiled. "Of course, I'm always ready!" Then she lowered her voice. "But remember, we have to keep it on the down low."

"_I know, sweetheart. I'll try my best. So don't go sucking up to me and try to be teacher's pet."_

Rachel laughed. "I won't. And don't you go praising me too much, ok?"

"_I'll try. I'll see you at school today, okay? I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and continued to get ready.

**At school**

Rachel walked into Spanish class to her seat. When Will saw her, he smiled and waved. She gave him a smile in return. When he signed "I Love You" in ASL to her, she shook her head. He pouted, but then proceeded on with the lesson.

"Buenos Dias!" He cried. Then he went through the rows shaking everyone's hands asking how they are. When he got to Rachel, instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it and winked. Rachel's eyes went wide as he moved on. This was going to be a long day.

**Glee Practice**

"Okay, everyone! It's almost Valentine's Day so for this week and you know what that means!" Will said. He wrote the word "Love" on the board. The whole class stared chatting excitedly except Rachel who bit her lip.

"This week I want you to get into boy/girl pairs and pick a love duet to sing with each other. And the only way to be fair is to use the magic hats!" He pulled out two top hats, one filled with the boys' names and the other with the girls' names. Rachel looked around the room and her heart almost stopped. She raised her hand. "Mr. Shuester? There's an even number of kids in the class." Will suddenly looked up and counted the kids in the room. Oh crap, he thought. "Uh…well…maybe whoever is left I'll place in a group and they can get a different assignment."

Santana raised her hand. "Mr. Shuester, we've been through this before. It's obvious that **you** have to put your name in." She grinned mischievously. Rachel glared at her and Will gulped. He and looked at Rachel and the look in her eyes told him it was a **bad** idea, but they had no choice. "Well, I suppose you're right, Santana." He said and wrote his name down and put it in the boy's hat.

"Ok, so who's first?" Puck walked up, stuck his hand in the girl's hat and received Santana's name. Rachel and Will held their breaths praying that someone picked their name so they wouldn't be stuck with each other and reveal their secret. Finn walked up and got Mercedes. Sam walked up and got Quinn. Artie wheeled up in his wheelchair and got Brittany. By now their hearts were racing. Finally Mike walked up and stuck his hand in. _PLEASE pick Rachel's name!_ Will prayed. He pulled out a slip of paper, smiled and called out Tina. _NOOO!_ Rachel thought. Oh crap, thought Will. He sighed. "Well, looks like I'm Rachel's partner. Everyone pair up and start discussing your songs." He looked at Rachel again and was shocked to see that she looked terrified. She calmed down and walked up to him.

"Well, Mr. Shuester, let's start discussing." She said, trying to sound dignified.

"Rachel, I didn't mean for this to happen. We'll just have to follow through with the assignment but we have to be careful."

Rachel nodded. "May I ask what was with that little spectacle you made in Spanish today?"

He smiled. "Stay after and I'll explain." He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Te amo, mi amor."

**After Practice**

"Bye guys! Don't forget to work on your duets!" called Will as they all exited. Rachel tipped her backpack over so she looked like she stayed behind to gather everything that fell out. When the last person left, Will closed the door and locked it. He looked around to make sure no one was around anymore. He turned round and was knocked over by Rachel who pretty much flung herself on him. After a few minutes of passionate kissing and rolling around on the floor and what not, Rachel suddenly sat up, leaving Will with a feeling of disappointment. Rachel smirked. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You have lipstick all over your face." She handed him a small mirror and laughed at his shocked expression. He went into his office and grabbed some tissues to wipe it off. When he walked back into the room, he saw Rachel sitting on a desk. He walked over and leaned his head on her chest."

"So, what was that in Spanish today?" she asked.

Will sighed. "I'm sorry, darling. I got carried away again. But I warned you that I knew this was going to happen!"

Rachel smiled. "I know. But we're gonna have to learn how to control it."

"I just can't stand being without you throughout the day." Will said.

"Me either." Said Rachel. "Every time I see you, my heart races. And when you smile, my knees go weak. I love you so much, Will."

"Ditto." He replied. Then they began discussing what song they were going to do.

**Ta-Da! Longest chapter I've worked on but it was soo hard to put so much detail into one chapter! Enjoy!**


	4. Visitor in the Night

**An idea just popped into my head and I just HAD to write this chapter! So here you go.**

Will woke up to the sound of tapping on his bedroom window. He opened it and was shocked when Rachel climbed inside in her nightgown.

"Miss me?" she asked, grinning.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? It's one in the morning!"

Rachel's smile fell. "You didn't miss me?" She turned away, not looking at him. His heart sank so he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I couldn't sleep because I missed you so much. And I heard we were going to have a thunderstorm…I HATE thunder and lightning! I just wanted your arms around me when it happened."

Will chucked and rocked her. "Good thing we live so close to each other. And yes, I missed you too."

Rachel tightened her grip on him. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight, Will. I need you to be with me always. I don't want this moment to end."

Will sighed and looked down at her sadly. "You know I ALWAYS want to be with you too. I just wish I could hold you forever, for the rest of my life, but I can't. We HAVE to be careful, Rachel for our own sakes." He kissed the top of her head.

Rachel pouted. "Well, at least can I stay the night before you kick me out? I wasn't kidding when I said I was afraid of thunder and lightning."

Will looked puzzled. "What about your Dads? Won't they notice you're gone?"

Rachel laughed. "Will, when you live with two Dads your whole life, you start to know everything about them. My Dad's are heavy sleepers and don't wake up to go to work until six-thirty. I'll just set my phone alarm to five so I can get back before they wake up."

Will smiled and gestured toward the bed. "Don't worry, I won't try anything."

Rachel laughed. "I know you won't. I trust you."

She climbed into the bed followed by Will who pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her. "Good-night my sweet princess." He whispered.

"Sweet dreams, my handsome prince." She replied.

They were on the verge of falling asleep but then thunder and lightning boomed and flashed, causing her to jump up and scream. He hugged her tighter and hummed in her ear when she began shaking. After a few minutes, she calmed down and fell asleep.

At five o'clock in the dot, her phone alarm rang. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Will lying next to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She moved his arm, gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed. As she was about to climb out the window, she took one more look at him before she saw him in Spanish class. He looked so peaceful. She climbed out the window and made her way home.

**The idea for this chapter just came to me…and you know middle-of-the-night ideas lead to middle-of-the-night settings! Enjoy and good-night!**


	5. Marry Me When You're Legal

**Ok, after a few helpful suggestions, I'm gonna try two-stepping here with one more touchy-feely chapter and then move onto the drama to keep the heat on. This was a lot to come up with at one in the morning. Let's get to it!**

It was the middle of Glee Club rehearsal and everyone was telling Mr. Shuester what they were going to sing for their duets. Mike and Tina chose "Sun and Moon" from _Miss Saigon_. Artie and Brittany would sing "What It's Like to be Me" by Justin Timberlake and Britney Spears. Finn and Mercedes would sing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell. Sam and Quinn would sing "I Got You, Babe" by Sonny and Cher.

"Alright, guys, nice choices! Now we'll be hearing them-"Will said.

"Wait!" Artie interrupted. "Mr. Shue, you haven't told us was song you and Rachel were going to sing."

Will gulped and looked at Rachel. She smiled and nodded her head. He cleared his throat and said, "Rachel and I chose to sing Come What May from Moulin Rouge."

Rachel stood up and declared, "And don't worry, I promise this won't be like last time when we sang together! That is all." She smoothed her skirt and sat back down.

Will laughed. "Ok, now that we have THAT cleared up, everyone get with your partners and start working!"

Rachel and Will went to the piano and practiced their song without a trace of passion or any hints of romance that would make anyone suspicious. Suddenly, Rachel stopped singing.

"Mr. Shuester?" she asked. Why did we pick this song again?"

Will looked around to make sure no one was listening and then leaned down to whisper, "Remember in the movie how Christian wrote the song to stick in the play? He did it so they would remember how much they loved each other whenever they thought of it. Kind of like how we are now."

Rachel smiled. "We'd better get back to practicing before anyone notices."

**After practice**

"Keep up the great work, guys!" Will called out the door. He closed it and locked the door. Instead of throwing herself at him which was their daily routine, Rachel just casually strolled over her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"No knocking me over today, huh?"

"Not a chance, Will." She said and he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

With their eyes still closed, Will whispered "I'm gonna marry you someday, you know that?"

Rachel opened her eyes. "You'd really want to marry me?"

"Of course, Rachel! I realized that day we danced in my apartment that you were the only one for me. In fact, let's get married right now!"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "Will, we can't! I'm still underage so it's illegal!"

Will laughed. "I'm just kidding! Hmmm…but that does pose a problem." He started pacing around the room, and then suddenly realized something. "Wait a second, isn't your birthday coming up in a few months? Aren't you turning eighteen?"

Rachel nodded. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! But still, we can't get married because you'd still be my teacher until I graduate next year." She looked down sadly.

Will lifter her chin with his hand so she was looking at him. Then we'll wait until your graduation. I don't think I can last that long, though!"

Rachel perked up. "Okay! But I think you should ask me properly."

Will smiled and knelt down on one knee. "Miss Rachel Barry. Would you do the honor of marrying me, when you're legal and graduated?"

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. "Yes! Yes, I most certainly will!"

Will cried out with joy, picked her up and spun her around. This was the happiest moment of his life! For now at least…

Little did they know, someone was watching from the door, and they were **NOT** happy with what they just saw and heard…

**BUM BUM BUM! So who was watching them! Was it Emma? Was it Sue? Was it *gasp* Principle Figgins! Stay tuned to find out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot to come up with at one in the morning! Keep reviewing, you guys rock my socks!**


	6. Emma's Got a Gun

**Hey I'm gonna try to work on a few chapters this weekend but if I don't update for a while, it doesn't mean I've disappeared off the face of the Earth so I'll be back and update as soon as possible. Now time for some drrraaammmaaa!**

It was after Glee practice and Will and Rachel were just hanging out as usual planning their future wedding. Booklets and magazines were spread all over the desks.

"Should be do vows? I think we should, because my Dads said it was tradition and they did it at their wedding." Rachel said.

Will looked up from the booklet he was reading and smiled. "Sounds good to me, honey." He kissed the top of her head and walked over to the piano. "Okay, so obviously the bride and groom have to have a first dance, but can we also do a duet?"

Rachel's face brightened up. "Sure! What song should we sing?"

"Hmmm…" said Will before going to his office and bringing back some songbooks. He opened one and started skimming through the pages. "I don't think any of the ones the Glee Club will be singing are very suitable…"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think so. I want to sing something romantic, just right for the occasion. "

Will put the book down and sighed. "Yeah, but we can worry about that later. Right now we have to pick our song for the dance."

Rachel thought for a minute. "Well growing up, whenever I thought about my wedding, I always hoped that my song would be _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion, but if you want to change it, it's ok."

Will shrugged his shoulders. "It's a nice choice, but it's been done to the death. I was thinking something like _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias."

Rachel thought for a minute. "I like that song. I think it's absolutely perfect!"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "This wedding is going to be magical." He said.

"I can't wait." Rachel said and he leaned in and kissed her.

Suddenly the door burst open, startling them.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed a feminine voice that sounded sugary-sweet but deadly.

Will and Rachel were shocked to see that it was Emma Pillsbury.

And she had a gun.

"**Gasp!" God, I even scared myself writing that last line! Well in the next chapter, what does Emma want? And why does she have a gun?**


	7. A New Side of Emma

Emma cocked the gun and pointed it at them.

Will and Rachel were so shocked but they held each other close tightly.

Emma smiled mischievously. "Well, well, well. I just came here to ask Will if he wanted to go out to dinner tonight, but look what I find instead! I just **KNEW** my suspicions were correct!"

Will clutched Rachel tighter to him. "Emma, what the hell do you think you're doing! Put the gun down!"

"SHUT UP WILL AND LET ME TALK!" Emma screamed back.

"Ms. Pillsbury, this isn't-"Rachel began but Emma cut her off.

"Miss Berry, I suggest you say as little as possible before I blow your brains out!"

Will closed his eyes. "How did you find out?"

Emma frowned. "I first got suspicious when I walked past the choir room the other day. I saw you and Rachel in the classroom so I was just about to go inside and say hi but then I saw you get down on one knee, Will, so I decided to watch from the sidelines." Her fragile eyes started to fill with tears. "Then I heard you say the worst words a girl with feelings as fragile as mine dreaded to hear. Why would you do this to me, Will? You know I loved you!" She then began shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

Rachel couldn't help but pity her, but she stayed quiet so she wouldn't make her even angrier.

Finally, Emma got herself together and pointed the gun again. "After that, I walked around the next few days in a delirious state, trying to process it all. Today I decided to come to your office after Glee rehearsal before you left to make sure I wasn't seeing things and look what I find!"

Will thought for a few seconds and then let go of Rachel. He started walking slowly toward Emma. "Emma, this isn't like you. The Emma I knew was sweet, funny and gentle. You don't want to turn into a psychotic killer now, don't you? Just put the gun down and let's talk about it." He noticed the scared look in her eyes and knew that he was close to breaking her. She slowly began to lower the gun, but then her instincts kicked in and she raised it again.

"Nice try, Will! You thought you could use your charm and wit to convince me to let you off easy? I don't think so! Now get your ass back over there with Rachel before I pull this trigger!"

Will sighed and walked back over to Rachel. He looked at her and could see so many emotions in her eyes: pain, pity, fear…and a hint of determination. He tried to reach out to pull her to him but Emma's eyes flashed with anger.

"Uh-uh! You stay **right** where you are! After this moment, you two are **never** gonna touch each other again!"

Rachel and Will looked defeated which gave Emma satisfaction.

"Now here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to give you until Friday to break-up this whole love fest. That gives you two days. Starting from there, I don't wanna see the two of you together, **especially** alone! The only time you are allowed to even just **look** at each other is during Spanish class and Glee. I'll be keeping a close watch on you."

Rachel looked shocked. "Ms. Pillsbury, you can't do this! We're gonna get married after I graduate!"

Emma let out a cruel laugh that didn't suit her at all. "You two are going to two **exactly **what I say unless you want to celebrate your wedding with Will behind bars! If I see you two together, I'm taking this straight to Principal Figgins! You don't think I know about the 'no teacher-student relationship rule'? "

Rachel started to cry. It made Will just want to forget everything Emma threatened to do and hold her close because she was scared, but he surely didn't want her to pull the trigger. "Fine, Emma. We'll do what you say. But even if we do break it off, I'm **NEVER** going to you or forgive you after all this."

Emma bit her lip. "I've already accepted that, Will. But this is my way of saying if I couldn't have you, **NO ONE **can!" She pointed the gun at Rachel. Rachel covered her face with her hands and burst out into sobs. That was **exactly** the reaction Emma wanted.

"Emma, stop it! You're scaring her! Why did you even bring the gun in the first place?"

Emma looked at him with the gun still pointed at Rachel. "Because I didn't want you trying to wiggle your way out of this." She looked back at Rachel. "Rachel, sweetheart, I know this is going to be tough at first, but it's what's for the best. You **REALLY** don't want to see the man you love deeply with all your heart behind bars because you broke the law now, do you?" Rachel shook her head. "Good, so now we're all on the same page. You can leave now, Rachel, but don't try anything!"

Rachel scrambled to get all her things together and ran out of the room. After the door closed behind her, Emma put the gun down. "I had to do this, Will. It's for your own good. You should head home. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she left the room, leaving Will dumbstruck. Suddenly, he thought of Rachel. She needs me! He thought, but then decided to go home first to process everything and hopefully make a plan to stop Emma.

**And there you go! Jeeze…I got goosebumps and chills running up and down my spine as I wrote this! Sooo…Emma's a psycho who wants to break them up. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out! *Gosh, I feel like a TV show!***


	8. Do You Think I'm Stupid?

Will ran as fast as he could to Rachel's house. He **really** didn't want to be alone right now and he was pretty sure Rachel didn't either. After that run-in with Emma, he went home to try and process things, but his heart ached for Rachel. He wanted to see if she was okay. He wanted to hold her close and this time never letting go. He wasn't going to let her go so easily.

When he got to her house, he walked around to the backyard and climbed up the balcony that led to her room. (**I don't know what Rachel house looks like, so let's pretend she has a balcony.**)

He peered inside and saw Rachel sitting on her bed, burying her face into a handkerchief and sobbing very loudly. The sight made his heart ache even more so he tapped on the door. She looked up and when she saw him, she sadly walked over and opened the door. He stepped inside and closed it behind him, but when he turned around, she flung herself at him, sobbing hysterically. Will stroked her hair, but he also couldn't stop the small tears in his eyes from falling. Finally, they pulled away and wiped their tears.

"Will, that was the scariest thing I've ever gone through! What are we going to do?"

She looked gazed into Will's eyes, pleading for an answer, but all he could do was stare back sadly. He hugged her again.

"I don't know, Rachel. I've never seen Emma like this, so who knows what she could do now? It looks like she's overcome her fears and turned it into determination."

He stroked her hair until she was able to calm down.

"I'll talk with her tomorrow. Maybe she was just having a mood swing or something. She'll probably forget about it by tomorrow."

He looked at his watch. "I have to go. Emma said she'd be calling my house in fifteen minutes to check up on me."

He turned to go but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"I don't want you to go!"

Will sighed and pried her off him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Just get some rest, okay?"

He climbed down the balcony. After he was gone, Rachel grabbed her pillow and held it against her face to muffle her screams.

**The Next Day**

Will walked into the faculty lounge. He already had his plan set up. When Emma walked in, he would act all casual and keep an eye on her. If she was back to her normal scared, fragile self, he would tell her what happened yesterday and hope she apologizes. Sue walked in, but chose to ignore him. Emma walked in five minutes later. Okay, here goes, he thought.

"Morning, Emma!" he said cheerily.

Emma looked up and smiled back at him. "Good morning, Will. How are you today?"

Okay, so far, so good.

"I'm feeling great. Had lots of Spanish essays to grade but other than that, I feel great." He poured himself a cup of coffee.

Emma took out a few papers from her bag and shuffled them. "So did you break it off with Rachel yet?"

Will almost choked on his coffee. "What are you talking about?"

Emma turned to him and smiled sweetly. "You must think I'm **really** stupid, Will. Did you **really** think I'd forgotten or I didn't mean all that?

Will wouldn't even look at her. He just continued sipping his coffee.

Emma frowned. "I may have been weak and fragile before, but now I'm strong and confident. And I'm striving to get what I want. What I want right **now** is to break up you and Rachel. Why should **you** be happy when you don't love me?"

Will took a look at Sue who was reading this morning's paper.

"Quiet down, Emma. Sue could be listening."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Oh, Will. Now you're being really naïve. **Everyone** knows that when Sue reads the paper in the mornings, she tuned out every conversation that doesn't have anything to do with her. We're still going by what I said or you're out! Remember, you still have tonight."

The bell rang. "I expect to hear from you and Rachel tomorrow that it's over. Good-bye, Will."

And with that, she left. Will sighed. How was he going to break it to Rachel?

**Sooo…is Emma gonna get her way? Stay tuned!**


	9. Last Night of the World

The rest of the day was very stressful for Will. In Spanish, he wouldn't even look at Rachel even during the times she raised her hand politely. He thought he'd be able to talk to her during Glee, but unfortunately Emma decided to drop by rehearsals and wound up staying the whole time. Will scribbled a note to Rachel that said they'd talk later and passed it to her. She read it and nodded. After rehearsal, since there was pretty much no point in staying after, Will and Rachel went home. Will ate some dinner and then packed a change of clothes since he wanted to spend their last night together at her house.

When he got to her house, he climbed up the balcony and saw her inside pacing. He knocked on the door and she let him in. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. His heart ached knowing that this was their last night.

"So," said Rachel. "did you talk to her?"

Will couldn't even say anything. He just nodded.

Rachel looked uncertain. "And what did she say?"

Will sat down on the bed and put his head in the hands. Rachel sat beside him.

"Will, say something! You're making me worried!"

Will sighed and looked at her. "She didn't forget. She's giving us tonight and then we have to report to her tomorrow."

Rachel looked down sadly. "Oh." She tried her best to hold back her sobs. Unfortunately she couldn't so she got up from the bed and turned her back to him. He walked up to her. She turned to him and he held her to him as she cried into his chest. Silent tears were falling from his eyes, but he wiped them away. All that mattered now was just Rachel and him. He brought her to the bed and rocked her.

"Will, what are we going to do now?" she managed to choke out. "She has beady eyes like a hawk, there's no where we could go that she won't find us!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Shhhhh." He said. "We have no choice but to do what she says."

Rachel looked at him. "You don't mean that!"

Will looked at her helplessly. "Whether not having you at all or behind bars, she's never gonna stop. You're right, there's nowhere to go. We have to end it."

Rachel shook her head. "Will, no! I need you! Please tell me you don't mean it! What about getting married?"

"I'm such a bad…" He sighed. "I'm not right for you, Rachel. I love you with all my heart, but you don't need a thirty year old man dragging you down. You need to be free to live as a real teenage and date teenage boys your age."

Rachel shook her head again. "No, Will, no! I want and I need **you!** Only **you!** No one else! I love you, Will! There just **has** to be a way to make this work without her knowing! I can't lose you! You've made me feel…alive! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Rachel, don't you think this is hard for me, too? I don't want to lose you either! But…" He broke down. Rachel forgot about her own sorrow and held him as he cried. After a few minutes, he said "There's only one thing to do. We'll break it off until graduation. From there, we'll pick up where we left off."

Rachel took his and squeezed it. "You'd do that for us?"

Will nodded. "Of course. And I brought a spare change of clothes since it's our last night together. I didn't want to spend our last night alone. I needed you in my arms. "

He leaned in and kissed her. She reached out and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, but he pulled back.

"Rachel, what are you doing? Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel took his hand and placed it over her heart. "I want this, Will. If this is our last night together for a long time, then I'm ready. Please, Will."

Will nodded and let her finish unbuttoning. He then slipped off her nightgown, admiring her radiant beauty. They kissed again and fell back on the bed. You know what happens after that.

The next morning, they woke up silently and got dressed. Then they climbed down the balcony and walked back to Will's apartment so he could finish getting ready. Before they got into his car, they held each other tight and kissed with such passion that they'd never experience again for a long time. They also promised each other that they wouldn't cry and that they'd put on a brave face. Finally they got into his car and took off for school.

**Sorry, I'm not good at lemon scenes so I cut it short, but I'm sure you can imagine what happens. In the next chapter, they tell Emma that it's over…but a much unexpected person steps in and offers to help. Who is it?**


	10. Sue to the Rescue!

Will and Rachel walked into the school. They headed toward Rachel's locker and found Emma waiting there with a sweet smile on her face.

"Well?" Emma asked patiently.

Rachel sighed. "Yes, Ms. Pillsbury. Will and I are officially over."

Emma looked satisfied, but took a look at their sad faces and sighed impatiently.

"Well, the bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes so I'll give you ten seconds to have one last moment with each other." She looked at her watch and started timing. "Starting…now!"

Will grabbed Rachel's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I love you, Rachel Barry. I always will."

"And I love you, Will Shuester. Always and forever."

They were about to kiss but Emma called time one second before time was up.

Will cleared his throat and stuck out his hand.

"Good-bye, Rachel."

Rachel shook his hand. "Good-bye, Mr. Shuester."

Emma looked satisfied. "I know it will be hard to get used to at first, but soon you'll see that I'm doing this for your own good." She looked at Rachel. "Rachel, you should get to class. If you want to talk about it, I'll be in my office."

Rachel nodded. She got her books out of her locker and walked away. Will watched her go sadly. Soon she was going, going, gone.

Emma didn't like the look on his face. "Will, why are you still standing here? She's gone! You have a class to teach, you know!"

Will bit his lip and nodded. "I'll see you later." He said and walked to class.

Emma let out a sigh of relief and walked to her office.

Little did she know, **someone** was standing around the corner. They heard the **whole **conversation, and was VERY suspicious.

**Glee Practice**

Will and Rachel sat miserably in their seats while everyone else worked on their duets. Will made an excuse that he wasn't feeling well and couldn't sing, but really he was dying inside. Rachel felt numb inside. Both their days were nothing but a big blur after they said their good-byes in front of Emma. Suddenly, Sue popped into the doorway.

"William, can I see you and Rachel in my office?"

They got up from their seats and silently followed her to her office.

"Take a seat." She said as she took a seat in her own chair. She studied their blank faces. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Sing-about-my-life and Miss Hanky Panky."

"What do you want, Sue?" Will snapped. Sue ignored him.

"Can I get you anything? Some water? A hug?"

Rachel looked confused. "Coach Sylvester, what is this about?"

"Miss Berry, this morning I saw you and William meet up with Emma Pillsbury by your locker and she didn't look happy. And when you parted ways, **none** of you look happy. May I ask what that was about?" said Sue.

"Sue, that's none of your business snooping around." Will said. "What did you hear?"

Sue eyed them suspiciously. "I heard something about breaking up and something about being for your own good. Care to explain, William?"

"It's none of your business, Sue."

"Au contraire, William. For the other day, I was walking past your classroom and saw Miss Pillsbury holding you at gunpoint, but I needed more information before I reported it. I need to know what it was about so I can help you."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Coach Sylvester, why would you want to help us after those numerous attempts to destroy the Glee Club?"

Will also crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "Yeah, Sue. We're not telling you anything."

Sue sighed and started to get frustrated. "Look, I know I've been a bad person in the past, but I can't have Miss Scaredy-Pants running around the school with a gun in her possession. I promise you that whatever we say in here will stay in the office and confidential. Only Miss Pillsbury with a gun will be sent out of this room and to Figgins. Now, **please**, let me help you."

They thought for a few seconds. Finally, Rachel looked at Will. "Mr. Shuester, I really think we should trust Coach Sylvester this time. Miss Pillsbury with a gun is bad enough…who knows what she'll do if we don't report her?"

Will sighed. "Okay, Rachel."

Rachel turned to Sue, a look of determination in her eyes. "You **PROMISE** to keep what I am about to tell you confidential?"

Sue raised her right hand. "I swear on my life and everyone else's."

"Okay," Rachel began. "Mr. Shuester and I were having an affair, but Miss Pillsbury found out and threatened us at gunpoint to break it off or she'll have Will arrested." The look in her eyes seemed desperate. "PLEASE, Coach Sylvester! We know that it'll illegal, but true love has no boundaries!"

Sue stared blankly at them. "The fact that you were having an affair made me want to puke, especially with that mushy speech, but I'm okay with it. Is there anything I can do?"

Will looked shocked. "Wait, you're not gonna rat us out?"

"We all make mistakes, Will." Sue said. "But Rachel's right. You should be able to love whoever you want. So, no, I'm not gonna report that. I'm only going to report Miss Pillsbury's gun possession."

Rachel's eyes brightened up. "Thank you, Coach Sylvester. You really do have a kind interior."

Will smiled. "Thank you, Sue. I'm glad that Emma won't be able to hurt us anymore."

"Wait, hold your horses, William." Sue said. "Just because she'll have her gun taken away, doesn't mean she'll find other ways to blackmail you. I'll keep a close watch on her. In the meantime, is there anything else I can do?"

Rachel looked uncertain. "Well, there is one thing, but I don't think it's up to your standards."

"Fire away, Berry" said Sue.

"Well, Mr. Shuester and I were planning on getting married after I graduated, and we were already starting to plan our wedding until Miss Pillsbury broke us up. We're not sure how long she's planning on keeping this up, but in case she lets us off, we need time to plan our wedding without her knowing. Could you help us?"

Sue thought for a minute. "I can't help you find alone time, but I **can** help you plan your wedding. I **LOVE** planning weddings! I even planned my own."

Will looked impressed. "I didn't even know you were married! Who's the lucky guy?"

Sue puffed her chest out with pride. "Myself!" She noticed Will and Rachel's shocked faces. "Yes, the law states that I'm allowed to marry myself."

"Um…okay." Rachel said.

"Now for your wedding plans," Sue said. "you just come to me with your ideas for whatever and I'll handle the rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Will and Rachel said in unison.

Sue pointed to the door. "Well scat! You have Glee practice to finish. And don't worry, I promise to keep the affair a secret."

Will looked back at her as we walked toward the door. "Thank you, Sue."

**Dun du na na! Sue to the rescue! Let's see how this works out…**


	11. I Just Need You Now

**For some strange reason,** **I'm attached to this story. Every time I write a new chapter, it just makes me want to keep going and going! Well, here we go.**

Rachel was in her room getting ready for bed. She slipped on her nightgown and looked at her bed. Her heart ached because the night before they made love for the first and possibly the last time. I know I shouldn't call him, but I just **have** to hear his voice talk to me just one last time, she thought. Then she had an idea. She grabbed her iPod, switched it to the song _I Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum and put it on her speaker. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

Back at Will's apartment, at that same moment he was sitting on his couch staring blankly at the TV. He was happy that Sue was helping but really disappointed that she couldn't arrange any alone time for him and Rachel. It was their first night without each other and he felt numb. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't even concentrate grading papers. Suddenly his phone rang. He was shocked to see it was Rachel calling. Should I answer it? He thought. She shouldn't even be calling; it would just make the feeling worse. Still, he **desperately** wanted to hear her voice talk to him. He answered it. "Hello?"

The minute he answered, Rachel hit play on the iPod and the music started. She closed her eyes to get into the feeling and sang the first verse.

_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore_

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Will smiled. It's been a **long** time since he heard her sing, and he felt a warm sensation take over his body. He sang the next verse:

_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before_

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

Both he and Rachel felt comfort in each other as they sang the rest of the song.

_Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all_

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now

When the song ended, Rachel was already trying to hold back her sobs. Will stayed patient and waited for her to get herself together. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Rachel?"

Rachel suddenly cried out. "Will, those words are true, I **need** you right here with me! It's only been a day but still I can't sleep thinking of you!"

Will sighed. He wanted **desperately** to comfort her, but Emma would know and he knew what would happen after that.

"Rachel, you and I discussed this. We're just acquaintances now. I'm you're teacher and you are my student. Now is there anything else you'd like to talk to me about?"

He heard Rachel finally burst out in loud sobs. "How **could** you, Will! We can't let her win! Have you forgotten what you said about love having no boundaries?"

Will had to cover his mouth from letting a sob escape. He swallowed. "That doesn't matter anymore, Rachel. I wish I could hold you in my arms again, but I can't do it while I'm in jail! We're still sticking to our plan, you and I will just be student and teacher until graduation and then we can get married and have lots of kids. I'm sorry, Rachel but I can't just let her take me away from you like that! In fact, just seeing you everyday makes me feel confident." He smiled when he said this. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

Rachel closed her eyes defeated. "Fine, I'll go. But tell me you love me first."

_I LOVE YOU!_ His mind screamed but he ignored it. "No, Rachel. Now go to bed." And he hung up.

Rachel felt a fresh wave of tears coming, but she didn't want to deal with her Dad's coming so she threw herself onto the bed and buried her head under the pillows to muffle her sobs.

Will suddenly felt really angry with himself after he hung up. Why couldn't you just say it, Will! He asked himself. Now she's never gonna forgive you and you're never gonna forgive yourself. That last remark made Will dive for the phone again and dial her number.

When her phone rang, Rachel looked at the caller ID and threw her phone across the room. Fine, if he was gonna forget her, then she'll do just the same.

Will felt even **guiltier** when she didn't pick up this time. He listened to her voicemail and then left his message, letting out everything he wanted to say to her.

"Sweetheart, I know you're mad at me right now, which is why I'm guessing you didn't pick up. I just want you to know that I'm **truly** sorry for what I said! I didn't mean any of it, I was just feeling the same way you did. I miss you so much, it hurts. Possibly way more than you're hurting. I miss everything that we had. The feel of you in my arms, the sweet scent of the perfume you always wore for me, the melodic sound of your voice when you sing, all of it. But really, we're only doing this so Emma can't hurt us. Do you know how **terrified** I was when she pointed the gun at you and made you cry? It made me want to run over and knock the gun out her hands but, it's always the one with the gun who is stronger. And that's what you are too, Rachel. You're strong. We can both get through this. Emma may be able to keep us apart, but she can't stop us from thinking about each other. Everytime I see a star in the night sky, I'll be thinking of you. I love you with **all** my heart and being. Remember that. And don't forget me, because I **definitely** won't forget you. Another year until graduation, but I can still see our future….with lots and lots of kids! So, remember, I'll **ALWAYS** be thinking of you. Pleasant dreams, my angel. I love you."

When he hung up, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He hoped Rachel would listen to the message because he put all of his heart and soul into it. He smiled and fell asleep peacefully on the couch.

**Now, I'm not really good at flower-y speeches but Will's speech was based on a speech my old friend( my ex- friend now) sent to me on youtube because he wwas madly in love with me but I didn't feel the same way so he pretty much had a mental breakdown telling me that he was trying to accept that, but then later he sent me the message asking me to forgive him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. To Rachel, With Love

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone in the room sang.

Rachel looked around and their faces and smiled. It was her 18th birthday and her Dads were throwing her a party. Everyone in Glee Club came, except for Will.

"Make a wish, Rachel!" Finn said cheerfully.

"Yeah, hurry up before I blow out those candles myself!" said Puck.

Rachel beamed. "You guys are the best. Thank you for making my 18th birthday my best one ever!"

"Thanks for the appreciation, babe." Mercedes said. "Now hurry up and blow out your candles!"

Rachel squeezed her eyes tight. _I wish I could be with Will again._

Meanwhile, Will and Emma were walking toward the house, both carrying her present.

"This party's gonna be so much fun! And it'll be great watching Rachel turn into a woman." Said Emma cheerfully.

Will smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad too."

Rachel was about to blow out her candles when there was a sudden knock at the door. One of her dads left the table and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Will and Emma called as they entered the house. "Happy birthday, Rachel!"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Mr. Shuester! Miss Pillsbury! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hurry up and come on in! Rachel's about to blow out her candles!" Quinn said.

Emma and Will set down the presents and joined them at the table.

"Make a wish, Rachel." Will said, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist. Rachel smiled sadly and stared into the flames that lit her candles.

_I'm 18 now. Hopefully my wish will __**FINALLY**__ come true for once!_

She looked back at Will and Emma. They gave her an assuring smile. She returned it and squeezed her eyes tightly closed.

_I __** REALLY REALLY REALLY SUPER TRULY wish to be with Will again! I want us to have our wedding, have lots of kids and live happily ever after!**_

Finally she blew out her candles. Everyone clapped, whistled and cheered. Will noticed the sad look in her eyes, but she covered it with her bright smile. His heart sank, but he kept a smile plastered on his face because Emma was there, and he didn't want anything bad happening, not at Rachel's party. He couldn't do that to her. But still, he thought, if they weren't broken up, by now they'd be celebrating, just the two of them. Every night he prayed really hard that Emma would soften up and let him have Rachel back, but there were no results yet. Emma would still casually pop into his Spanish class and Glee practice and keep an eye on him. The only time they were alone was when they were with Sue discussing the wedding plans. He wondered what she wished for…

"Open your presents now, Rachel!" said Tina. "I'm sure you got some really cool stuff now that you're eighteen!"

They all went to the living room. Rachel sat in the middle of the floor while all the Glee club members sat in a circle around her. Her dads retrieved her presents and set them in a big pile in front of her. One by one, she opened her gifts and each one seemed to get better and better.

Finn got her _Funny Girl_ on DVD. "I knew you liked Barbra Streisand." He said.

Quinn got her a make-up kit. "To pretty up that nice face of yours." She said.

Mercedes got her a fedora and a pair of diamond earrings. "Work it girl!" She said.

Mike and Tina got her a porcelain Chinese doll. "We hope you like her." They said in unison.

Artie got her a brand new Gucci purse. "I hear they're very fashionable nowadays!" He said.

Brittany got her a Coach wallet. "So no one will steal your money." She said.

Puck got her a ring with her birthstone on it. "No, I didn't rob a jewelry store for it." He said.

Santana got her a karaoke machine. "It was mine, but it reminded me of you." She said.

Sam got her a stuffed panda bear. "You're favorite animal!" He said.

"Thanks, guys!" Rachel said. "These gifts are really sweet of you! I love all of them!"

Emma came up and put down her gift. "I'm sure you'll **really** like this." She said sweetly.

Rachel politely opened it and gasped. It was a really exquisite music box. She wound the key and opened the box. Everyone oohed and ahhed as they heard the soft twinkling music play. She looked at the box. It was decorated with lots of colors and abstract patterns.

"Thank you, Miss Pillsbury." She said. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Emma beamed. "I'm glad you liked it, Rachel. I saw it in a store and I just **knew** it was just the right gift for you!"

Rachel looked at Will who was still grinning. "Mr. Shuester, where's your gift?"

Will picked up his gift and placed it in her hands. It was slightly smaller than the other gifts but it was quite heavy. She peeled away the wrapping paper…and was speechless.

Will's gift was a picture frame. The picture was of her singing at Regionals. Bordering the frame were the words _Broadway's Bright and Shining Star_ and on the bottom of the frame in gold lettering gleamed _Rachel Berry_. Rachel felt herself tearing up and she felt herself choking back sobs. Even though they were apart, he still cared. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Shuester." She whispered.

Will didn't even need to say anything. Just her reaction was enough to tell him that is was **exactly** what she wanted. And the best part was, Emma actually looked okay with his gift! She didn't looked the slightest bit jealous or angry.

"Okay, all the gifts are opened. Time to crank up the music!" Puck shouted. He bounced over to the radio that was on the fireplace and blasted the music.

Everyone got up and started dancing.

A few hours later, everyone started clearing out. Emma volunteered to stay after to help clean up, which meant Will had to stay too, since he drove them there. Will didn't mind, that meant he would have more time with Rachel.

Rachel, honey," One of her dads said. "why don't you put all your gifts in your room while we clean up?"

Suddenly she had an idea. "Okay, Daddy. But can Mr. Shuester help me? Some of the gifts are kind of heavy."

Emma eyed her suspiciously, but her dad said "Okay, that's fine."

Rachel smiled sweetly and looked at Will. "Gather up some gifts, Mr. Shuester. My room is this way."

He grabbed some gifts and followed her to her room.

When they got there, she opened the door and let him in first. "Just place them on the floor. I'll sort them later."

As he did, she closed the door and locked it. He stood up and when she turned back to him, she had a mischievous smile on her face. "Now we're all alone." She walked over to him and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Rachel, no. She'll hear us!"

Rachel's grin grew bigger. "Will, she's all the way downstairs on the other side of the house. Whatever we do, she can't hear."

Will felt his knees go weak. He **longed** to have her, but he pulled away again.

Rachel looked like she just got slapped in the face, and her eyes grew wide. She stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my goodness, Will!" she whispered. "What's wrong with me!"

He knew she was on the verge of tears again and he didn't want to see her cry so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She burst out into a fresh wave of sobs.

"Will, I'm **so** sorry! I've been so needy, I need to let go! And I got your message the other night; it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard! And that gift…it was **perfect**! You're perfect! I'm not right for you, Will! Maybe we should just end it for good. I **HAVE** to let go!"

Will grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rachel Berry, don't you **EVER** say that again!" He snapped. "What we have is **real**! It's **REAL, **Rachel! I wouldn't be able to live without you! '**You're** the only reason I wake up in the morning, just to see your face! And whether I'm with you or not, I swear on my whole being I would **never ever** hurt you! **Never** let go, Rachel! Because I know that I never will!"

Rachel sobbed into Will's shirt again. He held her and rocked her.

"Hey," he said softly. "it's still your birthday. Is there anything else you want?"

Rachel looked at him. "Kiss me." She whispered. "You and I both know you really want to."

Heck, yeah he wanted to!

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back passionately.

"Happy Birthday, Rachel." He whispered when they pulled way.

"Thank you, Will." She whispered back.

About an hour later, Will and Rachel came downstairs.

Emma was waiting impatiently.

"Hey, what took so long?" one of her dads asked.

Rachel made sure to keep a miserable look in her eyes to hide her satisfaction from Emma.

"Sorry, I gave him a tour of my room and then we just started talking. I guess we lost track of time."

Emma nodded. "Well, Will. We'd better get going, it's getting late."

Will followed her out the door. Before they got into his car, he said "Happy Birthday again, Rachel. Make this year last."

"Yes, Rachel." Emma agreed. "This is your most important year. Make it grand!"

Rachel nodded. "I will. Thank you for the gifts, Mr. Shuester and Miss Pillsbury. And thank you for coming!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Said Emma as she got into the car.

"Yeah, and we had lots of fun!" said Will. He started the car and drove away.

Suddenly, Rachel felt numb again. She was used to this feeling though, because she always felt like that when she got home from school every day. She thanked her dads for the party, bid them goodnight and went to her room.

When she walked in, she grabbed Will's gift, hugged it to her chest and pounced on the bed. She looked observed it, admiring his creativity. She noticed that he wrote something on the back of the frame and turned it over to read it. What he wrote would stay with Rachel forever and would help her through this tough time.

_To Rachel, With Love. Will Shuester._

**I don't think Rachel's dads had names but I didn't think it would be polite to make them up so I referred them as "Rachel's Dads." Sorry if you get confused!**


	13. Guidance CheckUp

**I watched the new episode…it was AMAZING because I AM an avid Justin Bieber fan! And even though the episode was FANTASTIC, I couldn't let it steer me away from my story that's doing so well! Ok, now that I'm done ranting, on with the story!**

Rachel knocked softly on the door to Emma's office.

"Come in!" said Emma's cheery voice.

Rachel walked in and Emma's face brightened up.

"Oh, Rachel! Come in, come in! Have a seat!"

Rachel looked around the room and smiled. Everything in the room was in perfectly neat order, just the way it was the last time she was in there. It seems Emma still hasn't grown out her OCD yet. She took a seat.

"Can I get you anything? Water, juice?"

"No thank you, Miss Pillsbury." Rachel said politely.

Emma smiled sweetly. "Look at you, Rachel! It's only been a few weeks since you turned 18 and I hardly recognize you!"

Rachel nodded.

Emma went on. "I remember when I turned eighteen, my body changed-"

"Miss Pillsbury, not to be rude or anything, but can you please tell me the **real** reason why you called me here?"

Emma blinked. "Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me. I called you here to check up on you, you know, see how you're doing."

Rachel looked confused. "I'm feeling fine, Miss Pillsbury."

Emma leaned forward. "Now, Rachel, you know you can tell me **anything**. Whatever we talk about will not leave this room."

"I know that, but I don't understand the question."

Emma looked impatient. "Rachel, you and I are very smart women. I believe you know I just want to know how you're feeling up to this point."

Rachel stared back blankly. "Like I said, I'm feeling fine. Mr. Shuester and I agreed to part ways and now we are only student/teacher acquaintances."

Emma didn't look satisfied with this answer. She expected Rachel to get all teary-eyed and depressed, not blunt and accepting. She decided to try a different approach.

"Well, what would you do if I were to tell you that he's much happier without you? In fact, I heard that he's starting to see other people."

Rachel knew this was a lie but she didn't show it. She still remembered the words that Will wrote on the back of her birthday present and she would take those words with her all the way. Emma couldn't intimidate her anymore.

"Well then, I'm happy for him. He has the right to make his own choices so I give him my blessing and wish him the best of luck." She said dignified.

Emma got even more frustrated. "Well…just after your party, Will invited me over back to his place and…we had our own little fun." She said discreetly.

_Tut, tut. Petty, petty girl._ Rachel thought.

"Ohhh I see! Well at least you two are happy." She smiled sweetly again.

Emma stared back at her, a bit of anger flashed in her eyes.

_I swear to God, if she doesn't stop with the fake sweet replies and give me the satisfaction I need, I'm going to strangle her!_

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and started shuffling some papers on her desk. She cleared her throat.

"Um…as you've noticed, I've been coming to your Glee rehearsals. You guys are doing duets, right?"

_Hopefully this will break her a bit._

_Shoot!_ Rachel thought. _I wasn't expecting her to bring that up! I'll just have to improvise._

"Yes we are, Miss Pillsbury. Everyone is did quite a fantastic job with their performances last week!"

Emma nodded suspiciously. "Well I also noticed that you and Will haven't been practicing your duet, let alone perform it. Is there a problem?"

_Make up something!_ Rachel's mind screamed.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong! We've just been a bit busy with our schedules to rehearse. He has to worry about grading papers and watching everyone else and I have lots of homework to worry about. But eventually we'll perform it." She flashed a smile.

_Ok, __**THAT'S IT!**_ _I'm sick and tired of working around the problem!_

"**Damn it, Rachel**, why the hell aren't you upset! Don't you see what I've been trying to do here!"

Rachel sighed impatiently. "I know what you've been trying to do, Miss Pillsbury. But I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't given up on Mr. Shuester yet. If he's seeing other people, that's fine, I'm happy for him. But no, I **can't** and **won't** let go of the past. You may have stopped us from seeing each other but you can't stop me from thinking about him. I'm **NOT** letting go!"

Emma looked dumbstruck. She started to panic because she was running out of ideas, but suddenly without thinking, she blurted out

"Well did you hear, he proposed to me!"

Rachel looked like she got slapped in the face. _Lies!_ Her mind screamed. _That is a big fat __**LIE!**__ He couldn't have proposed because we've been planning our own wedding so don't you __**dare**__ make up that pointless excuse!_ She smiled sadly though.

"Really?" she asked weakly. "Well, again, I'm happy for you. Honestly. Can I go now?"

Emma saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. Finally she got what she wanted. "Yes, you may go. That was a nice little session, wasn't it?"

She patted Rachel's hand. "Hopefully now you can let go of the past and move on. Mr. Shuester already has. Don't worry, soon you'll find the right boy, so don't rush it! Enjoy your life as it is. You're a very unique girl with hopes and dreams, so go for them! Don't worry about the boys for now."

Rachel nodded and left the room. Emma sighed happily and began sorting out papers.

**In the next chapter, Emma's gonna tell the **_**same**_** to Will (Rachel's happy without him and is seeing other people) How will he take it? And Rachel's gonna sing us another song…**


	14. I Miss You

Emma walked into the teachers' lounge and saw Will eating lunch by himself. She already had her strategy planned out and couldn't wait to see its effects. She sat down.

"Hi, Will!" she said cheerily.

Will didn't look up from his sandwich. "Hi, Emma."

Emma could smell his bad breath again; it made her want to gag. She didn't know that Will had **his** own strategy for keeping her from making advances. After he and Rachel told her that they were officially over, Emma would always make **numerous** attempts to kiss him. Sometimes he'd let her, but he felt nothing when she did. Soon, he began not liking it when she did it, so that's when he started carrying onions in his pocket. For you see, after that, whenever he was about to greet Emma, he'd suck on an onion so she wouldn't want to kiss him anymore. Whenever she got a whiff of his breath, she'd make funny faces, trying to her desire to vomit right on the spot. This pleased him, but he **really** dreaded the taste of the onion and the smell of his breath so whenever she was out of sight, he'd choke down a million breath mints. At least it's working, he thought.

Emma smiled sweetly. "So, I had a little session with Rachel today to see how she's holding up."

She expected Will's head to shoot up in surprise with a desperate look in his eyes, but was disappointed when he just continued eating his sandwich. She decided to stretch a bit further.

"Yeah, she said that she was fine and that she's much happier without you. She's finally been able to let go of the past. Isn't that swell?"

_Bingo_, she thought. If he was upset about this, he'd show it because she knew he was a **terrible** liar!

However, Will learned a few acting tricks from watching Rachel, so he hoped they paid off.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, that's good to hear."

Emma got frustrated again. "You're not **upset**! I mean, she's accepted the fact that it's over, and you're still living in the past!"

Will shrugged again. "So, what's your point? I still love her, Emma and nothing will change that. If she's happy without me, then I'm happy for her, but I will **never** give up on her."

By now Emma was **SUPER OFICIALLY PISSED OFF**. She thought she heard enough during her session with Rachel, but Will's lighthearted performance was just sick…or was it just his breath?

Will stood up. "Is that all you came to bother me with? I have Spanish classes to teach. Will you be staying for Glee later?"

Emma shook her head without looking at him. When he left, she began to cry.

_They're a lot stronger even though they're apart,_ she thought sadly. _I was hoping to break them and make them miserable…not….happy for each other yet still clinging onto the past! I __**HAVE**__ to find a way to make things go __**MY**__ way!_

Meanwhile, Rachel was wandering around the hallways. It was free period, and she had nowhere else to go. She **couldn't** waltz into Will's classroom, and she **certainly** wouldn't be setting foot in Emma's office after their little session. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

God, how much she missed being with Will. The only times they were together were in Spanish class, Glee and with Sue planning their wedding, but she missed actually **having** him. At school they weren't allowed to touch, just talk. She hadn't been so close to him since their moment in her room at her party. Suddenly, she a song coming on. The problem was, she never liked singing acapella. The only times she would sing were either with a music accompaniment or with her guitar.

_Crap_, she thought. _My guitar's in the closet of the choir room, but I'm not sure if he's in there! But I can't sing without my guitar!_ She decided to go get it anyway. If he was in there, she would just casually tell him that she just wanted to grab it, but she also hoped he wasn't. Luckily he wasn't in there when she got there so she strolled in and grabbed her guitar out of the closet. 'she went back to the hallway, found a quiet, comfortable corner and sat down.

Will saw her leave the choir room with her guitar and he was please to see that she didn't see him, but was a bit concerned. _That's weird_, he thought. _Rachel __**NEVER**__ uses her guitar unless she's upset about something and wants to let it out through song. _He debated whether or not to go looking for her and see what's up, but he decided that she needed some time alone.

Rachel strummed a few chords on the guitar before playing. Her soft melodic voice floated and echoed through the hallway, but no one was around to hear it. She smiled to herself and began to sing.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

She sang the chorus with so much feeling, reminiscing the past memories with Will. His kisses, his touch, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his arms around her.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
_

When she finished the song, she closed her eyes, a smile of triumph on her face.

She was awaked a few hours later by someone shaking her violently. She also heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Rachel? **Rachel!** Come on, honey, you've got to wake up!"

She opened her eyes but was blinded by a bright light so she squinted. She also felt **very** dizzy. She also heard that person give a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God she's breathing!"

Finally everything came into focus. Will was hovering over hear, a look of fear in his eyes along with the whole Glee club and Principle Figgins.

"Rachel, what happened to you?" Will asked.

Rachel's mind was numb. She couldn't think, let alone answer.

Principal Figgins spoke up. "Miss Berry, I was alerted by some of your teachers that you didn't show up for your classes, and when you didn't show up to Glee club, everyone searched around the whole school for you. They found you slumped in a corner of the hallway with your guitar and you weren't breathing so William performed CPR and eventually you started breathing."

Rachel looked at Will, who still looked worried but also embarrassed.

"Babe, you had us all scared to death!" said Mercedes.

"Yeah, Rachel. All thought you were like dead or something!" said Finn looking really scared.

"Miss Berry, do think you have any reason to be fainting in the hallway?" said Principal Figgins.

Rachel thought for a minute, and then said "Well…I suddenly remembered that I skipped lunch today. I was starting to feel kind of dizzy like I'm feeling now, so I guess that's why."

"Rachel, why would you skip lunch? That's dangerous, don't you think?"

Rachel looked at him right in the eyes. Those _beautiful_ eyes.

"Things have just been a bit complicated at home, Mr. Shuester. My dads are hardly ever home anymore so I have to endure lonely days by myself so of course I'm going to wind up forgetting to do something important like eating lunch."

Will's heart started pounding in his chest. He knew **exactly** how she fainted and it sure didn't have anything to do with skipping lunch, but he didn't say anything. Principal Figgins was there and if he showed any signs of suspicious affection, he would have him hauled out of there in seconds!

"Miss Berry, I'll let you off with a warning this time because you're going through a stressful time, but you **must** remember to eat your meals everyday! Skipping meals and passing out in hallways are dangerous, you know! You were **really** lucky we found you and William revived you or who knows what could have happened!"

Rachel nodded weakly. "Yes, Principal Figgins." She looked at everyone. "I'm sorry I scared you all. I'll…remember to eat my meals from now on." She looked down embarrassed.

Will felt sorry for her. "Come on, Rachel." He said, helping her up. "I'll get you something to eat. You can have my leftovers from lunch." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I also packed a salad for lunch but I forgot to eat it, so you can have that."

Principal Figgins nodded. "Well I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow, William. Feel better, Miss Berry."

"I will, thank you Principal Figgins." She called as he left.

Will looked at his watch and turned to the rest of the gang. "I'll dismiss you guys early so I can take care of Rachel. Great job today, we'll pick it up from there tomorrow."

Everyone bid their good-byes to Rachel and left. Will tried helping her to the choir room but she was still so dizzy that she couldn't stand anymore, so he picked her up and carried her bridal-style the rest of the way.

"I'll drive you home when you're done eating. I don't want your dads to worry."

"Mr. Shuester, I wasn't joking about my dads being out, just the skipping lunch thing. Now that I'm eighteen, they think I'm responsible enough to be left home alone so they go out and have fun while I suffer lonely nights."

"Will, Rachel. School hours are over and Emma isn't here. If you want, I can also stay the night if you don't want to be alone." He pulled out a small paper bag and took out a salad. He pushed it front of her, but just **looking** at it made her want to puke.

"I can't eat right now. I'm still too dizzy." She said.

Will nodded. "Okay, take your time." He watched her stare at the salad for a few minutes. "So, Emma said she had a little session with you today. She kind of interrogated me today, too."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that was a waste of my time! She just kept going on and on about how you were happy without me and that you were seeing other people and that you even proposed to her!"

"Really?" Will said surprised. "She told me the same thing…except the proposing thing. What did you say?"

"Well it was _obvious_ that she wanted to see us break down and cry and such but I just gave her blunt answers, like I was happy for if you were seeing other people but I still couldn't bear to let you go. And I kept giving her sweet smiles that seemed to annoy her, so after a while she got frustrated and dismissed me."

Will chuckled. "Same here. So **how** exactly did you wind up passing out in the hallway? I only saw you come out of the choir room with your guitar but that's it."

Rachel hesitated before answering. "Well, after I left Miss Pillsbury's office, during my free period I suddenly felt that cold emptiness that I always feel when you're not around or when I missed you, so I thought singing about it would help me clear my thoughts. So I went to the choir room, got my guitar, found a comfy corner and started singing. After I finished, I sat there, recalling all of our memories together and somehow wound up falling asleep."

Will sat there in shocked silence. Then he opened his arms and she staggered over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. "I feel lonely without you too, sweetheart. And when we found you and you weren't breathing, I was so scared because I thought that you were dead but I knew that I needed to do something to save you."

Rachel smiled at him. "My hero" she whispered softly.

Will smiled back. He picked up the salad, stuck a fork in it and held it to her lips. "You have to eat it."

Rachel made a face. "Make me!"

"Come on, eat some and then we can go home."

Rachel ate a few bites of the salad and then they piled into Will's car and he drove her home.

Rachel unlocked the door and they stepped inside. She turned on the foyer light and set her things down. "Do you want to watch a movie before bed, Will?"

Will smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay." Said Rachel heading up the staircase. "Let me just get changed and I'll pop in the movie.

Will sat on the couch and waited patiently for a few minutes. Finally she came down in her nightgown. When he saw her, his heart started racing again because the last time he saw her wearing that was their last night together. It was painful to remember.

She walked over to the DVD case and started going through them. "What movie do you want to watch?" She pulled out the _Funny Girl_ DVD Finn gave to her for her birthday, but tossed it aside. (**I'm sorry, but I just **_**HAD**_** to add this because in EVERY fan fic I've read, everytime they watch TV or a movie, it's ALWAYS **_**Funny Girl!**_** Well not this time, folks!)** Finally she pulled out _Aladdin_. "How about Aladdin? I'm kind of in the mood for a Disney movie. This has been my favorite Disney movie since I was a kid."

"Sounds fine with me, Rachel." Will said.

She put the DVD in and went back to the couch and sat on Will's lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "You have **NO** idea how wonderful it feels to have you in my arms again." He whispered.

She gave him a long passionate kiss but then the movie started. They sang alone to all the songs, laughing along the way. Towards the end of the movie, Rachel started to get sleepy, so Will turned off the movie and carried her to the bedroom. She got into bed, but got confused when she saw Will standing by the bed awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

Will shuffled his feet. "Well, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but you know I only sleep in a white t-shirt and boxers, but I'm not wearing a t-shirt under my button down…so…"

Rachel understood. She walked over to him and started to undo the buttons. "We've slept like that before, haven't we?" She said playfully. "And besides, I think it'll feel much better snuggling with me if you didn't have a shirt blocking you."

Will smiled as he pulled the shirt off and slipped off his pants. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and closed her eyes. For the first time in months, she felt safe in the warm comfort of his arms that she missed so much.

**Whew…FINISHED! It took me like a day and a half to finish this gigantic chapter! Well, hope you enjoy it! **


	15. Perfect Dress and Tuxedo

Will woke up the next day by the sunlight streaming through the window. He smiled when he saw Rachel asleep lying next to him with his arm wrapped protectively around her. He wiggled out of bed and started to get dressed. Rachel woke a few seconds later, but she woke in a state of panic.

"Oh, my God, what time is it! We'll be late for school; Miss Pillsbury will **surely** suspect something! I-"

Will interrupted. "Sweetheart, calm down. It's Saturday, remember? I think your mind is still a bit fuzzy from yesterday."

Rachel calmed down. "Oh, yes, I completely forgot. Hang of a second." She tip-toed out of the room to her dads' room and peaked in. Then she looked downstairs and came back up to her room. "They're not here."

Will smiled. "So, do you want to spend the day together? I'd **really** like for us to catch up.

Rachel was about to say something when she got a text. She looked up from her phone.

"Sorry, I can't. I just got a text from Coach Sylvester saying she's taking me dress shopping today."

Will smiled. "Awesome, I'm sure you'll pick the most **beautiful** dress in the store, honey." Suddenly, he got a text. He looked at it. "And after she takes you dress shopping, she's taking me to look for my tuxedo."

Rachel looked worried. "What if I make the wrong choice? I've always dreamed of my wedding since I was little, but what if I pick the wrong dress?"

Will took her hand. "I'll still love you no matter what you'll be wearing."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, Will, I trust you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Will looked to the door and then back at Rachel. "I'll let her in while you get dressed."

Rachel nodded and he went downstairs and opened the door. Sue came in with her usual track suit on.

"How's it going, Tom Cruise Wannabe? You ready to do some shopping today?"

Will chuckled. "You bet! How are you, Sue?"

"Fine and fancy as ever." She looked around. "Wow, nice place she has. Where is the princess anyway?"

"Getting dressed. She'll be down soon." Will said.

"Groovy, so has the Flaming Peanut been bothering you lately?"

Will smiled. "Nope, we have her under control."

"I'm ready, Coach Sylvester!" called Rachel as she came down the stairs.

"Great, now hop in the car and I'll be there in a sec."

Rachel gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek and went to the car.

"I don't know what time we'll be done, but I'll pick you up at your house when we are." Said Sue.

"Cool, I'll just go home for a while, I guess." Will said.

_**At the bridal shop**_

"No, no, no!" screamed Rachel flinging dresses everywhere. "None of these look good!"

Sue was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. "Calm down, Yogi Bear. You'll find one soon."

Rachel turned to her with her hands on her hips. "This is **not** a laughing matter, Coach Sylvester! What did **you** wear for your wedding?"

Sue smiled. "I just sewed a skirt to my blue track suit, that's all." She glanced at the cashier counter where the frightened saleswomen were hiding after Rachel threw a fit at them. She got up and walked to another rack and started going through the dresses one by one. "Do at least have a visual of what your dress would look like?"

Rachel looked down embarrassed. "Well, no, but I want to find the perfect one!"

Sue walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Will will love you no matter **what** you're wearing." She looked at the clock. At least three hours had gone by since they got there. "Why don't we take a break." She said leading Rachel over to a chair to sit down. "Here, you sit here. I want you to close your eyes and **picture** your wedding. Then concentrate on what you're wearing. Give me **every** detail of the dress so I can find on for you."

Rachel closed her eyes and Sue went looking around the shop.Suddenly, she came across a mannequin. She took a look at the dress, and could easily picture Rachel wearing it. She walked up to the cash register. "Hey, you can come out now. Can she try on that dress on the mannequin?"

The saleslady nodded and quickly took the dress of the mannequin and handed it to Sue. Then she hurried back to hide under the counter. Sue walked over to Rachel and draped the dress on her lap. "Try this. Last one. If you don't like it, then we'll try another store some other time."

Rachel held the dress and her eyes widened. "My, it's exquisite! Extraordinary!" She looked at her body sadly. "But I don't think my slender body deserves a dress as mind-boggling as this."

Sue pushed her towards the dressing room. "Just give it a try. And if it doesn't fit, at least you'll know the feeling of enjoying a gorgeous dress."

Rachel walked into the dressing room and let the dress slide onto her. It felt so rich and silky. She stepped out of the dressing room and Sue walked over to her and did the zipper.

"How does it look?" Rachel asked.

Sue studied her. "Looks nice, but go see for yourself!" She gestured toward the mirrors.

Rachel walked up, looked at herself and gasped. She could have sworn she was looking at a princess. (**I'll post a pic of the dress on my profile)** She touched the silky material and felt soft tears forming in her eyes. Sue grabbed a veil that was on the mannequin and put it on her.

"So how do you think you look?"

Rachel looked into the mirror again. "Breathtaking." She whispered.

Sue nodded. "When are you gonna tell everyone? Glee club? Your dads?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know. I don't know how they'll react."

Sue adjusted the dress a bit. "In my opinion, if they love you and respect you enough, they'll accept it."

Rachel turned to her. "Even enough to keep it a secret from Miss Pillsbury?"

Sue frowned. "I'll have to have a little chat with her about her attitude, but yes."

When she was done, Rachel stared at herself some more, twirling around, admiring herself until Sue got impatient.

"Okay, now take the dress off so we can buy and reserve it! We've been here for three and a half hours and who **knows** how long it'll take Shuester to find **his** tuxedo!"

_**Later at another Bridal Shop**_

"No, no, no!" screamed Will tossing tuxedoes everywhere. "These are all HORRIBLE!"

Sue just stood there unfazed. "Sheesh, now I see why you're marrying her. She had the same reaction earlier." She looked at the salesmen who were standing patiently to the side, waiting for Will to pick his tuxedo. Unlike the salesladies, they've experienced guys who get mad when they can't find the **perfect** tuxedo, so they just wait patiently while they throw a fit until they find the right one.

Will looked at Sue and pleaded "Can't I just wear a suit and tie? I mean, does it **HAVE** to be a tuxedo?"

Sue lost her patience. "What kind of a question is that! You're such a moron! This is your **wedding**, not a cocktail party! Of course you have to wear a tux, it's **tradition!**"

Will stared at her blankly and then sighed. "You're right, Sue. I just want to find the **perfect** one!"

Sue sighed and walked over to him. "I told this to Rachel, and I'll tell you this now. Rachel will still love you **no matter** what you're wearing! Heck, she'll still love you if you wore a duck suit for all I care!"

Will smiled. "You're right, Sue. I'll keep looking."

Sue looked at the clock. "Well hurry up! We've been here for hours!"

Finally, he came across one. It wasn't as fancy as the other ones, but it sure looked like the same one James Bond wore in all his movies. He showed it to Sue.

"How's this?"

Sue studied it and shrugged her shoulders. "Go try it on!"

Will went into the dressing room and slipped it on. Surprisingly it was a perfect fit. He stepped out of the dressing room and spun around for Sue. She nodded approvingly. "Go look at yourself in the mirror."

Will walked over to the mirror and his eyes widened. It was as if the tuxedo worked some magic on him and transformed him into…his own version on James Bond!

"How you doing, handsome?" He asked his reflection. He studied every angle of himself before Sue got **really** impatient.

"Okay, okay Tarzan! Take the damn tuxedo off so we can rent it because I want to go home **now!**"


	16. Telling the Truth

It was Glee practice, and everyone waiting for Will to show up. Rachel sat in her chair trying to hide her smile. _I found the perfect dress…I found the perfect dress_, she sang inside her mind.

Finally Will showed up. He was panting and looked exhausted, which made Rachel worried but she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I had to chase down two of my students who were having a water balloon fight in the hallway." **Actually** he was running away from Emma, who was chasing him down the hallways to give him a box of mints that he could chew on so **finally** she'd be able to kiss him.

Will straightened up and faced the class. "Alright, so we've done duets, Lady Gaga, Madonna, ballads, Britney Spears, Diva Offs, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Now it's time to settle down. This week's assignment is hardly an assignment at all. This week, you have to pick a song that means something to you. For instance, Katy Perry's _Firework_. We'll be seeing these performed next week." He glared at Rachel who stared back smugly. "**Next** week. I **really** don't care if you're prepared right at this very moment. Give everyone a chance to practice. Okay, everyone got it? Now let's get to work!"

_Will looks so adorable when he chastises me_, she thought, smiling dreamily. Will noticed this but went back to grading his papers.

After practice, when everyone was leaving, Will stayed behind to gather up his things. Rachel took this opportunity to sneak over to his car and hop in the back seat. She closed the door and stretched her legs out. _He __**really**__ shouldn't be leaving his car unlocked_**, **she thought. When he finally came, she rolled onto the floor while he dropped his briefcase in the passenger seat and walked around the car to get into the drivers' seat. He started the car and started driving. Rachel couldn't see his face, but the way he kept sighing, he seemed to be stressed. When they got to a stoplight, Rachel popped her head over the seat.

"Hi, Will!" she cried. Will was so startled; he almost had a heart attack. Rachel sat there giggling as he clutched his chest, gasping for air. He turned to her.

"What are you doing here and how did you get into my car!"

Rachel shrugged innocently. "You know, you **really** shouldn't leave your car unlocked."

Will sighed. "Okay, my bad. Now what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I want to tell my dads and the Glee club the truth."

That last statement caught Will off guard, he swerved. "Are you crazy! I could get fired and you expelled!"

Rachel knew she'd get this reaction. She sighed. "I know that, Will. But I also know that if they accept me and love me enough, they'd be okay with it. We have to do it. And…I need bridesmaids and a maid of honor, you know! If this wedding's gonna be traditional, it has to be done right!"

Will smiled. "That's my girl. **Always** trying to take charge!" He looked over his shoulder. "Who should we tell first?"

Rachel thought for a minute. "My dads. They'd understand more. Then tomorrow we'll tell the Glee club. Is that okay?"

Will patted her hand. "Whatever's best for my girl."

Rachel smiled mischievously. "I can't **wait** to see my dress! It's absolutely extravagant!"

Will decided to play along and pleaded, "**Please** can you show me? Or at least describe it! I wanna know what my bride is gonna look like!"

Rachel shook her head teasingly. "Uh uh, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding!"

Will sighed defeated. "Fine, you win." Then an idea popped into his head. "Then I guess that means I can't show or tell you what my tuxedo looks like!"

**That** got Rachel's attention. She started bouncing in her seat. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Will chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm not saying anything. It's _tradition_, remember?"

Rachel pouted. "Well at least we'll be able to tell everyone the truth."

Will nodded. "I'm glad too. Now put on your seatbelt before you scare me again and we wind up crashing."

She did and they rode in silence for a while. It felt awkward, so she decided to break the ice.

"I love you. I really love you."

Will knew where she was going with this. "Ditto."

Rachel laughed. "No, Will, you can't say that! Only Patrick Swayze can and boy does he sound **hot** when he says it! You have to say that you love me too. You sound hot saying that!"

"Fair enough." Will said. "I love you too."

They both enjoyed the ride home, talking, singing, and just being with each other's company.

_**At Rachel's House**_

Rachel pushed open the door. "Daddies, are you home?"

"Hey sweetheart!" called two voices from the living room. "How was school?"

Will came inside behind her. They walked to the living room.

The dads smiled. "Well hello, Mr. Shuester! Has Rachel been fainting in the hallways again?" one of them asked.

Rachel's face got serious. "Well, actually Mr. Shuester and I have to talk to you about something."

The other dad asked concerned, "What's the matter, pumpkin? Here, take a seat."

Will pulled up two chairs, placed them in front of her dads and sat down."

Rachel's stomach started doing the cha-cha. "Well…um…uh…you see…"

One of the dads looked confused. "Wait, don't tell us, are you knocked up like that Quinn friend of yours!"

Rachel's head shot up in surprise. "What! No, that's not it! I'm not pregnant! It's…kind of complicated though."

Will was concerned. "Rachel, do you want me to tell them?"

Rachel sighed. "No, Mr. Shuester. These are my dads so I think I have the right to tell them." She looked back at her dads. "Mr. Shuester and I have been having an affair." She looked at their shocked faces. "I know it's illegal and he's risking his job just to be with me, but when you're in love with someone, it really doesn't matter about the age or the occupation, just the fact that you're _in love_! You understand that, right?"

Her dads just stared at her for a few minutes. Rachel sat there miserably, waiting for the verdict. Will took her shaking hand and squeezed it. Finally one of the dads spoke up.

"We're cool with it, cupcake! Don't cry now! Daddy and I think it's perfectly fine for you to date."

Rachel sniffed. "Really?"

The other dad spoke up. "Of course! You're right about true love. It doesn't matter about age or their job, as long as you're **truly** in love with them. And besides," he took the other dad's hand. "we've seen stranger things happen."

Rachel and Will were relived. "Oh, there's also something else," she said. Then she began telling them about the wedding and Emma and how Sue was helping.

"Oh, that poor evil woman planning a big wedding by herself?" One dad asked. "That won't do! No, we'll help! And we promise to keep your affair a secret. That woman_ did_ seem kind of odd when she was helping us clean up after your party. She even insulted our cleaning skills!"

Rachel jumped up and hugged them both. Will sat there feeling out of place when one dad spoke up. "Come on, Shue! If you're gonna be our future son-in-law, at least know how to hug!"

Will walked up to them and joined the group hug. Rachel started to cry out of happiness and everyone started laughing, and cheering. Now all that was left was to tell the Glee Club.

_**Glee Rehearsal**_

"Alright guys, quite down!" Will shouted over the noise. Everyone suddenly got quiet. "I've ended rehearsal early because I have an announcement."

Rachel walked up and stood next to him. "Actually, _we_ have an announcement. Mr. Shuester and I have been having an affair." She said sounding professional.

The whole club started talking. Will and Rachel couldn't hear what everyone was saying, but they could pluck out a few bits.

"Rachel and Mr. Shue doing something illegal?"

"That's _beyond_ scary!"

"Great, he's gonna start showing favoritism."

Artie raised his hand. "Um, Mr. Shue? Why are you telling us this?"

"Well, Artie, we felt bad for keeping it from everyone but I was risking losing my job!"

Rachel spoke up. "And if you kind people loved and respected us enough, you'd accept it and help us keep it a secret!"

Quinn shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Tina said "You guys actually look cute together."

Puck looked hurt. "So I guess this means out date's off, eh Berry?"

"Wait, wait, wait! There's more…" said Rachel.

She began to explain the situation with Emma and the wedding. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. When she was done, everyone began whispering excitedly.

"Whoa, Miss Pillsbury would actually **do** that!"

"A woman as innocent and freaky as her carrying around a **gun!**"

"Coach Sylvester planning the wedding!"

Mercedes spoke up. "Hey, we're cool with it, Mr. Shue. We'll help keep it a secret. Gosh, we didn't know sweet Miss Pillsbury was a gun wielding maniac!"

"Totally," said Santana. "And we'll help you plan the wedding. Coach Sylvester can't do it alone!"

"Wait," said Brittany. "Who's gonna be your maid of honor? Can I be the flower girl?"

"Mr. Shue, I think I'd be your perfect Best Man." Said Finn smugly. "We've actually had a lot of history together."

Suddenly everyone broke out into a huge argument. Girls argued over who was gonna be the Maid of Honor while the boys argued over who would be the Best Man. Will and Rachel stood there in stunned silence.

"Well," screamed Rachel over the noise. "at least they're okay with it!"

"Yup!" screamed Will. "Now we only have one more problem! Who's gonna be with Maid of Honor and Best Man!"

Rachel hugged Will and he leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss.

**That's the end of this chapter, folks! In the next chapter, Sue's gonna confront Emma about her new hostile behavior. How heated will it get?**


	17. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Helloooooooooooo my dear readers! I'm SUPER DUPER EXTRA SORRY that I've gone AWOL and left you hanging, but I've just been MACHO MUNDO BUSY! I'll try my best not to let it happen again. I'm gonna see how far I can get today, but we'll see. Now on with the story!**

It was Monday morning. Sue was waiting in the teachers' lounge for Emma so they could have a little chat. She came miserably sulking in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Ginger." She called walking up to her. "I have something to say to you."

Emma looked up sadly. "Not now, Sue. I'm not in the mood."

She tried to walk past her, but Sue pushed her into a chair.

"Just shut up and listen, you subtle lamb. I am extremely **horrified** at your behavior lately." She began pacing.

Emma sat stiffly in her chair. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't been acting differently."

Sue turned to her. "Really? Holding a teacher and student at gunpoint?"

Emma glared. "That was a long time ago! And why are you suddenly bringing it up, Sue? Don't you remember that you were the one who reported me and got my gun taken away?"

Sue started pacing again. "I ALSO know about the Rachel/Will/Emma problem."

Emma gasped but regained herself. "That's none of your business, Sue! And breaking them up was for their own good! I couldn't let Will be tossed in jail because he was having an affair with an underage minor!" She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "And besides, he could have done better."

Sue looked enraged. "You're not doing this for their own good, you skank! You're only doing this so you can have Will all to yourself!"

Emma shrugged. "So? What do you care?"

"You better let them court merrily or I'll…"

"You'll what, Sue?" Emma asked mischievously. "Report me again? You'll only make it worse for them! You can't report me without revealing the affair as evidence so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

That made Sue speechless. She was right. Emma stood up.

"See how easy I can find loopholes, Sue? Next time you better get your facts straight before you run around accusing people. And I guess you haven't heard, but I'm planning on sleeping with Will!"

Sue turned to her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Emma smiled smugly. "I read that most men and women fall in love with each other when they have sex, so the only way to make Will fall for me and get over Rachel is to have sex with him. Isn't that grand?"

Sue felt like puking. "Prostitution sounds more like it." She muttered.

Emma stared into the distance with a dreamy expression on her face. Sue walked over and slapped her hard across the face. She fell down clutching her stinging cheek.

"You're gonna regret this, Sue!"

Sue frowned. "Not a chance, asshole."

The door opened and Will came in. He was shocked to find Emma on the floor holding her slightly reddened cheek and Sue towering over her.

Emma got up and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Will, I don't know what happened! She just came in and slapped me!" She buried her face into his chest and expected him to wrap his arms around her but he just stood there limply. He looked at Sue puzzled. Sue glared at her with an icy stare that could have frozen her right on the spot if she tried hard enough. She turned away and stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Emma smiled and looked up at him.

"Gosh, I thought she'd _never_ leave! Okay, I think I have a plan that will OFFICIALLY have you over Rachel!"

Will crossed his arms. "And what would that be exactly?"

Emma slid her hand seductively down his back. "I wanna have sex with you."

Will stepped back. "WHAT!"

Emma sat in a chair and ran her finger along her leg. "You heard me. I read that most men and women fall in love with each other when they have sex. And I want to do it with you."

Will shook his head. "Emma, the last time we almost did it, you ran out of my house in your nightgown and no shoes."

"It's different now, Will. This time I _want_ to do it…no backing out."

Will took a step back. "No way, Emma. There is NO WAY in hell am I gonna sleep with you. After all the pain you put me through, I think I deserve to be away from you!"

Emma frowned. "Will, you're not really getting the big picture here. You don't have a choice! I FRICKIN OWN YOU TWO FOR GOD'S SAKE! You and Rachel agreed to do whatever I said and I'd keep your little affair a secret! What, you thought I FORGOT or something? You're **MINE** now, Will Shuester, and if you don't agree to have sex with me, I'm heading straight to Figgins right now!"

Will opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly. She was right. It would be cheating though, he thought. But it's the only way to keep us safe.

"Fine, Emma. I'll sleep with you."

Emma smiled. "Great! And I'll give you the liberty to choose when this exchange ceremony will take place."

"Tomorrow night." He said.

"Okay!" she said and skipped out of the room.

He sighed. How was he gonna break this to Rachel?

_**Later After Glee Practice**_

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as everyone filed out of the room.

Rachel walked over to his desk. "Is something wrong, Will?"

He turned to her and patted his knees. "Come here."

She sat down on his lap. He stared at her sadly. She reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Will, what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

He sighed. "Emma wants me to have sex with her."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What?"

He looked away. She got off his lap and walked towards the window. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really don't want to…but I don't have a choice."

Rachel turned to him. "You don't have to go through with this!"

Will kissed the top of her head. "I'm doing this for us, sweetheart."

She nodded sadly and leaned her head against his chest. He started rocking her and she suddenly got an idea.

"Before you go through with it, can we do a quick duet? I want you to have something to remember me by when you…you know."

Will smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He walked over to the piano.

"What song do you want to sing?"

Rachel went over to her backpack and pulled out some piano sheets. She handed them to Will. When he looked at the title, he smiled and took her hand. Then he began to play and she began to sing.

_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes _

He began to sing along, embracing the moment. All that mattered at the moment was them being together.

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart_

She closed her eyes and sang the chorus with so much feeling, meaning it with all her heart.

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

As they sang the next verse, they stared at each other, pouring their hearts out to each other.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart _

They ended the song looking deep in each others' eyes, their hearts beating at a rapid pace. He took her hand and she walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

"Don't forget me." She whispered.

**FINISHED!** **Now with the story…just with this chapter! And PLEASE refrain from using one worded reviews like "Cool, awesome, good story"….I need DETAILS PEOPLE!**__


	18. Rachel's Heart Attack

Will sat on his couch watching TV, waiting for Emma. He dreaded what he was about to go through, but it was the only way to keep him and Rachel a secret. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He opened it and Emma came in wearing her nightgown and carrying a big bag. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good evening, Will. I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Will crossed his arms. "Yes, and thankfully I'm dreading it."

Emma set her bag on the kitchen table. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

She opened the bag and started taking things out.

A box of condoms. "Quite obvious." She stated.

Birth control pills. "In case the condom breaks. I'm **NOT** getting pregnant, Will!"

Viagra. "Will you need this?" she asked. Will shook his head. "I thought not."

"Okay, so we're all set. Go put that condom on and let's get it on!"

Will tried to think of something that would stall time. "Wait, what about the Celibacy Club? That's not abstinence!"

Emma smiled sweetly. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Now go on!"

Will sighed and went to the bathroom. He undressed, put the condom on, slid back into his boxers and a t-shirt. When he got back to the bedroom, Emma was sitting on the bed. He closed the door and went to go sit on the bed with her. She peeled off her nightgown. Will looked at her with disgust; her body was **NOTHING** compared to Rachel's radiant beauty. Emma crawled over to him and slid her hands up his shirt.

"Come on, Will, I _know_ you want this."

_**Meanwhile, Back at Rachel's House**_

Rachel was pacing around her room. It's been an hour since Emma showed up to Will's house to get the deed done, and Will promised to call her when she left. She ate her dinner early and told her Dads that she needed to get some homework done and retreated to her room. She wondered, was he enjoying it? Would he stop loving her after this? Was this whole relationship a waste? She walked over to the window and stared out of it. She tried to picture him and Emma making love but the thought of it made her want to cry. Tears were forming in her eyes and her heart ached. She sang softly

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart…_

_**Back at Will's Apartment**_

Will REALLY wished he could but duck tape over Emma's mouth because her moans and screams were piercing his ears and driving him insane! He knew she was close to her climax…

Finally Emma let out a long piercing scream that could have woken the whole neighborhood.

_**Back at Rachel's House**_

Suddenly, Rachel felt a big bang in her chest, like someone just stabbed her in the heart. She clutched her chest and fell onto the floor gasping, hitting her head on the dresser in the process. She began screaming and her Dads ran up the stairs into her room.

"Rachel, pumpkin what's wrong!"

Rachel continued to gasp until her eyes closed and everything went black.

"Oh my god, we need to get her to the hospital!"

_**Back at Will's Apartment**_

Will gathered up his clothes and scrambled to the bathroom to get dressed while Emma lay on the bed gasping. When he came out of the bathroom, Emma sat up and smiled.

"So…did you enjoy that?"

Will shook his head. "I felt nothing."

Emma looked disappointed and put her nightgown back on. "Well, we'll just have to try again. A couple times should get you feeling it." She left the room and he heard the front door shut. He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. How could he be so stupid enough to go through with this! His phone rang that he got a text and he looked at it. What the text said made him almost drop the phone.

_Will, this is Rachel's Dads! We think she had a heart attack or something so we're taking her to the hospital!_

He hopped into his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When he got there, he saw her Dads and the whole Glee club in the waiting room with anxious faces.

"Where is she!" he screamed.

Puck turned to him. "The doctors are still doing tests on her."

Quinn glared at him. "Where have you **BEEN**?"

"That doesn't matter now, I'll tell you later. What matters now is if she's alright."

They all waited in silence for a few minutes until a doctor came out with a serious expression on his face.

"Rachel Berry?"

Everyone stood up.

"Right, well unfortunately I have good and bad news. The good news is that she's alive."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, sort of alive. She had a heart attack and a bump on her head that caused her to fall into a coma."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "A…coma?" Tina asked.

"It doesn't look serious," the doctor added quickly. "But comas can be pretty unpredictable so all we can do is do more tests on her and hope for the best. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes." Her Dads said in unison, and they followed the doctor to her room.

Everyone stood there in shocked silence. Will felt numb. His sweetheart was in a coma! He could have saved her, but nooo he chose to have sex with Emma to prevent her from blackmailing them!

After what seemed like forever, her Dads and the doctor came back out. "Would anyone else like to see her? But one at a time, please."

One by one, the Glee club members (except Will) took their turns visiting her. Mercedes was the last person to go in and out and when she came out, everyone just stood silently in the waiting room. Finn walked over to Will and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Mr. Shue. She's strong, she'll get through this."

One of Rachel's Dads looked at his watch. "Why don't you guys head home. It's been a long night and we don't wanna keep you up too late. You can come visit her tomorrow if you want."

Everyone sent their condolences to her Dads and left. They started talking, but then noticed that Will was still there.

"Will, I don't think you went to see her yet. Why don't you go on in?"

Will looked at them sadly.

"I don't think I can."

"Will, that is your fiancé in there with her life hanging by a thread! You're just gonna turn your back on her just because one bad thing happens?"

Will stared into the hallway that led to her room. He stood up and slowly walked until he got there. Slowly he pushed the door open and stepped in. His whole body automatically went numb when he saw her body lying in the bed. Part of him tried to convince him that she was sleeping yet another part of him tried to accept the fact that she was really in a coma and that she had a 50/50 chance of waking up. He grabbed a chair, placed it right next to her and took her hand.

"Rachel, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

No response.

He tried to choke back his tears as he reached out to stroke her cold cheek.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I let you down and I'm sorry!"

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer so he just sat there and cried. When he regained himself, he took her hand.

"I could have prevented all this, but nooo I had to have sex with Emma! I'm so stupid! Please don't leave me, Rachel. I don't know what I'd do without you; I don't know who I'd be without you. I love you so much, you're gonna get through this! And I'm not leaving your side until you wake up."

He felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned to see the doctor standing there. "I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over. Her Dads will stay here with her."

Will nodded. He kissed her hand and set it down on the covers. "I'll be back tomorrow, angel. I promise."

The doctor escorted him out of the room to her Dads. They patted him on the shoulder.

"You should get some rest, Will. It's getting late and you have classes to teach tomorrow."

Will looked reluctant, but they gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, she'll still be here tomorrow."

Will smiled back weakly, got into his car and drove home. When he got home, he went straight into the bedroom, grabbed a pillow and covered his face to muffle his screams.

***GASP!* Rachel's in a coma? Will she survive? Keep reading to find out!**


	19. Rachel's Sexy Dream

**This chapter is inspired by the "Sexy episode". Enjoy!**

"What…where am I?" Rachel wondered out loud. She tried to open her eyes but everything was pitch black. She tried to remember what happened, but a sharp pain in her head prevented her.

"Hellooooooooo" her voice echoed.

Suddenly she saw a single spotlight ahead of her and a shadow moving toward it. Someone stepped into the spotlight and she gasped.

It was Will.

But it didn't seem like Will at all! He was wearing a sleeveless black leather vest and black jeans. And he had a seductive smile on his face.

He looked…._sexy_.

"Will, what are you wearing? What's going on? Where am I?"

The Will's smile grew even wider.

Suddenly, Prince's "Kiss" started to play. The dream Will started to circle her and when he stopped, he pulled her roughly to him and sang:

_You don't have to be beautiful  
to turn me on  
I just need your body baby  
From dusk till dawn  
You don't need experience  
To turn me out  
You just leave it all up to me  
I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

She started to move with him, doing a very sexy and seductive tango.

_You don't have to be rich  
To be my girl  
You don't have to be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your_

He leaned into her like he was going to kiss her, but before their lips touched, he quickly turned away smiling.

_Kiss_

Meanwhile, after school, the **real** Will Shuester left the school and headed for the hospital. Her Dads were still at work and he wanted some time to be with her. First he stopped by the grocery store to get her a bouquet of roses. When he got to the hospital, he went straight to her room and smiled when he came in. He set the roses down, pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand.

"I'm back, angel. I told you I'd **never** leave you.I missed you today."

No response.

Back in Rachel's dream, she was still tango-ing with the dream Will.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby  
If you wanna impress me  
You can't be to flirty, mama  
I know how to undress me (Yeah)  
I want to be your fantasy  
Maybe you could be mine  
You just leave it all up to me  
We could have a good time_

She started to get the hang of it and even added some moves of her own. The dream Will seems impressed.

_You don't have to be rich  
To be my girl  
You don't have 2 be cool  
To rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your_

He spun her out and then back in.

_Kiss_

He pulled her into a fierce and fiery kiss. She was taken by surprise and pushed him away wiping her mouth. Even if this **was** a dream, Will wouldn't act like that in real life and if he did, she didn't like it.

"I don't like that. _Please _don't act like that, okay?"

Dream Will smiled and nodded. He pulled her close and started rocking her. She smiled.

"That's much better."

Suddenly, she heard Will's voice echo through the darkness.

"_I love you so much, Rach."_

She looked up at dream Will and smiled.

"I love you too, Will."

He looked at her puzzled. Then his voice echoed again…but it wasn't coming from him.

"_You're gonna get through this. Please wake up."_

**Ok…so I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger, but I already have my next chapter in the process so here's what you can do. You can read this chapter, wait for a while and let your excitement of suspense grow or you can just go onto the next chapter and not let yourself experience some excitement. Either way you choose, I support you! READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU TO DEATH!**


	20. Will's Nightmare

**I think I should have mentioned this last chapter, my bad! The time span from her heart attack to her sexy dream was about 2 weeks. So she was in a coma for 2 weeks. Just thought I should let you know.**

She took a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

Dream Will looked around the room, also confused. Then he pointed upward. The voice echoed yet again.

"_Please don't die, Rachel. I need you. We're gonna get married soon, just you wait and see._"

"Wait, if that's not **you**, then…who's saying that?"

She thought for a second and then looked shocked. "Wait…am I in….a coma? Is _that_ why you keep saying please don't die?"

Dream Will nodded. Finally he spoke.

"Yes, you are in a coma and this is all a dream. When I count to three, you will wake up."

"Where will I be when I wake up?" she asked.

"You will wake up in the hospital, with the **real** Will Shuester by your side."

"But…how did I get into a coma? Please tell me!" she pleaded.

"Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut. As he spoke, she could hear his voice getting farther and farther away.

"One…two…three. Wake up!"

Everything was pitch black again, but judging by the sounds of the monitor, it was because her eyes were still closed.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Everything around her seemed to be swirling into place and then it came into focus. She looked around and saw Will asleep next to her. She smiled.

"Will," she whispered. "wake up."

He stirred but didn't wake up. She placed her hand over his and shook it.

"Honey, wake up!"

He opened one eye slightly and closed it. She stroked his hair. Suddenly her Dads came in so she closed her eyes again. They started talking softly but she could hear what they were saying.

"I'm guessing he got here the minute school ended."

"Poor guy, but he should **really** get home and get some sleep or take a shower or something."

"Yeah, you're right. But I'd hate to wake him."

She felt the bed wiggle and she guessed that they shook him awake.

"Will, wake up buddy. You should go home and get some sleep."

She felt Will get out of his chair.

"I can't just leave her!"

"Will, she'll be _fine!_ And you've had more time with her than we had so it's our turn!"

Will chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She deserves time with her Dads. I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow."

She heard a door close.

"Our poor baby's in a coma…"

"I pray each and every night she'll make it through this."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Daddies?"

Their eyes widened in shock.

"Pumpkin, you're **awake**!"

She smiled weakly. "I guess. What happened?"

One dad sat next to her on the bed. "Well, we found you on the floor screaming and clutching your chest so we took you to the hospital. The doctor said you had a heart attack and a bump on your head that put you in a coma."

Well _that_ explained the sharp pain in my head, she thought. She looked around. "Then what?"

The other dad smiled. "Well, we alerted the whole Glee club and Will, and we all took turns visiting you but Will was the last one and he stayed with you until closing time. It was the sweetest little thing!"

The other dad smiled. "I'm guessing he came to see you after school today and stayed for a few hours but he fell asleep. We woke him up and told him to get some rest. That was about…five minutes ago, I think."

Rachel smiled. "Wow…what an experience. But please, let's not tell Will about this. I want it to be a surprise!"

Both dads kissed the top of her head. "Will do, sweetie. We're just glad you're okay!"

The doctor walked in. "What's all the hubba?" He saw Rachel awake in bed and smiled. "You must be Rachel Berry. It's so nice to see you awake! It's been quite an intense two weeks!"

Rachel looked shocked. "Two weeks! I've been out for two weeks?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes and good thing it wasn't anymore. But a nice young man never left your side this whole time. He's been coming to visit you every single day! On the weekdays, he'll usually show up around 4:30 and stay until closing time and on weekends he'll be here from the time we open to the time we close. Who is this nice young man?"

"Oh, that's my Spanish Teacher, Mr. Shuester. He's **ALWAYS** caring about his students." She lied.

"Well, he sure showed a great deal of concern and sympathy for you."

She laughed nervously. "I can imagine. Thank you for taking care of me Doctor…"

"Franklin, Rachel. Dr. Franklin." He turned to her Dads. "I'll just let you catch up, shall I?"

"Oh, wait Dr. Franklin! When can I go home?"

"Well considering the fact that you just woke from a coma only minutes ago, we'll have to keep you here for about another week, just to check-up on you. You know, do some more tests, make sure there's no damage or aftershocks or whatever."

Rachel nodded. "Understood. Thank you, Doctor."

He left the room and turned to her Dads. "Okay, so here's how I want to surprise him!"

_**The Next Day at School**_

Emma walked into the teachers' lounge and saw Will sitting at a table picking at his food. She was concerned because he's suddenly become stressed and upset these past few weeks. He'd hardly say a word to anybody and no one seemed to cheer him up. She took a seat across from him.

"Will, are you okay? You seem a little down these past few weeks. Is something wrong?"

Will wouldn't look at her. "I guess no one told you?"

"No one told me what?"

Will sighed. "That night we…had sex, Rachel had a heart attack. She must have also hit her head on something because the doctor said she had a bump on her head that put her into a coma and she's been like that ever since."

Emma knew she should feel happy about this but seeing Will upset made her pity him. She patted his hand.

"Will, it's gonna be okay. Rachel's strong, she'll make it through."

Will pulled his hand back. "What if she doesn't? What if she just drops dead? I don't know what I'd do!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second, Will. I **thought** we agreed that you wouldn't have feelings for her anymore!"

Will glared at her. "I'm only concerned about her as a teacher would be for his student. If she goes, the Glee Club will be nothing without her!"

Emma understood. "Fine, if you go see her today, send my condolences to her dads. If you want to talk, I'll be in my office."

Will nodded and she got up and left. After school, his first thought was to head straight to the hospital, but then he remembered the promise he made to her Dads about taking that night for himself so he headed home. He took a shower, fixed himself some dinner and turned on the TV. A part of him felt bad because he wasn't at the hospital but another part berated himself for being to clingy. Around 10:30, he went to bed.

He woke up in a dark room. The only light was a single spotlight on a chair with Rachel sitting on it. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was flowing.

"Rachel!" he called. She slowly turned to look at him and smiled. He ran up to her and flung his arms around her. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"_Hello, Will."_

He nuzzled against her. "I miss you, sweetheart.

She placed her hand on his cheek. _"I miss you too. You've been so good to me, but you have to let me go._"

Will looked up at her with a shocked expression.

"Rachel, what are you talking about?"

Rachel looked back at him sadly. "_I don't have much time left. But just know that no matter where I am, I'll always love you. I want you to remember me like this."_

"Rachel, you're not making any sense! You're scaring me!" he said.

She continued. _"You are my __**best**__ friend and I'll never forget that. We've doubted each other in the past but that's what made our love stronger."_

Will started to panic. He turned her face so she was looking right at him.

"Rachel, look at me! You're right, we've had our differences, but I could **NEVER EVER** let you go! "

Suddenly they heard a clock strike midnight. The chimes were pounding in his ears as Rachel kissed him softly.

"_I have to go, Will. But remember, I will __**ALWAYS**__ love you."_

Her figure slowly started to fade. He reached out and tried to grab her but all he caught was air.

"NO! RACHEL, DON'T LEAVE ME!" he screamed. Her figure disappeared and the spotlight went out. He sat up in bed screaming, a cold sweat running through his body. He looked at the clock panting. 12:01.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Will, it's Rachel's dad! You have to get to the hospital __**QUICK!**__"_

**OH SNAP! WHAT'S HAPPENING? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**


	21. Suprise Awakening

**Details, details…**

Everyone heard Will's car pull into the hospital parking lot.

"Okay, he's here! Everyone ready?" one of Rachel's Dads asked.

Everyone nodded and put on sad faces. The plan was that when Will came in, everyone would look and act sad so he'd possibly fear the worst had happened, but they wouldn't _directly_ tell him why they called him to the hospital. He would go into Rachel's room where she's pretending to still be in a coma, and then she'd wake up and surprise him. The other Dad went to Rachel's room.

"He's here, pumpkin. Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. Just as her Dad got back into the waiting room, Will burst in panting.

"What's happening?" he screamed.

Everyone just looked at him sadly.

"Santana, what's going on?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know, her Dads just called us all here."

He turned to her Dads. "Is she okay?"

One dad shrugged. "We heard a long, loud beep coming from her room and the doctor ran in and locked the door on us. We're just waiting to see what happened."

Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, a **hundred** doctors and nurses started screaming and yelling, grabbing a stretcher and that device they use to shock peoples' hearts (**anyone know what it's called?**) They all started running, coincidentally toward the hallway where Rachel's room was.

He felt his heart stop. Where they running to _her_ room? Was it all over? He tried to take off running to the room but her Dads held him back.

"NO! NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! RACHEL!" he screamed.

He broke free from their grasp and took off for the room. When get got there, he saw that all the commotion was for the patient in the room _next_ to hers so he breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door and grabbed his usual chair.

"Hey, angel. Whew, I thought all that commotion was for you, but it was for the patient next door, what a relief! I wonder why your Dads called me over here at twelve in the morning, they made me think you were dying or something!"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I had a nightmare about you, Rach. You were telling me that you didn't have much time left and that I should let you go. Then when the clock striked midnight, you started to fade away."

He kissed her cheek.

"I could **never ever** let you go, Rach. Emma can put me in jail for all I care, but as long as I still have you, I'll take whateverlife throws at me. I love you so much, Rachel. _Please_ wake up soon."

Then, as if by magic, Rachel's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and screamed "SURPRISE!"

Will was scared at first. Was this all real? Was his darling sweetheart **REALLY** alive after being in a coma for two weeks? He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. Yup, it's real!

"Oh, my God!" he exclaimed. He jumped up and yelled toward the door. "HEY EVERYONE, COME QUICK! RACHEL'S AWAKE! SHE'S AW-"

She cut him off by sitting up and putting her hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud, Will! They already know I'm awake, I woke up yesterday but I wanted to surprise you."

His eyes started to water with tears of joy.

"Will, I've just awakened from being in a coma for two weeks and you can't say anything to me other than screaming out the door?"

He tackled her onto the bed, laughing. "I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You could _never_ lose me."

Everyone walked in smiling. "Surprise!"

Will sat up on the bed grinning. "You guys knew about this!"

Sam chuckled. "Totally, and it was really fun!"

"Wait, what time is it?" Mike asked.

One of Rachel's Dads looked at his watch. "Oh crap, it's almost one in the morning! You guys have school in a couple of hours! Do you want to head home, we understand."

Brittany grinned. "Go home, right after Rachel wakes up from a coma? No way!"

"Well, it's getting pretty late, but we can come back to visit Rachel later today. I'm sure Principal Figgins won't mind." Tina said.

Finn pouted. "Go home? But I'm not tired!"

Suddenly everyone let out a huge yawn.

Rachel laughed. "Not tired, huh? Really, you all should get some rest."

"Okay, babe. We'll see you later." Mercedes said, giving her a hug.

Everyone else gave her a hug, bid her good-night and exited the room until it was just her Dads and Will left. Rachel looked at Will.

"Will, do you also want to go home? This has been a lot to process, I'm sure."

Will grinned. "No way! It's a _fine_ feeling to see my sweetheart awake after talking to her while she's in a coma for two weeks! No, I'm staying **right here** with you and there's not a force in the world that will stop that!"

Rachel smiled and hugged him. One of her Dads spoke up.

"Sweetie, Daddy and I are going home for the night. I'm sure you have lots of catching up to do. Will you be okay?"

Rachel held Will close to her. "Yes, I will, Daddy. Especially now that I have my brave Will Shuester with me!"

Her Dads smiled and left. Will climbed into the blankets and wrapped arms around her. She leaned against him and sighed.

"You do not _know_ how good this feels." She looked at him."I had a dream about you last night."

He smiled. "And what did I do in this dream?"

"Well, I was in a dark room, and suddenly you showed up and you were wearing a black leather vest and black jeans." She made a face.

He laughed. "I bet I looked pretty sexy, huh?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nah, not my style. Anyway, I asked what was going on but you had this mysterious smile on your face. Then Prince's "Kiss" started to play and we did this seductive tango."

Will chuckled. "I bet you liked that, didn't you?"

"Wait, I'm not finished. After you sang the last word, you pulled me into a fiery, passionate kiss but I didn't like it so I pushed you away and asked you not to act like that. Then you pulled me in and started to rock me. All of a sudden, I heard _you're _voice echoing, and…then…my dream ended. After I heard you leave, I woke up for my Dads but I told them that I wanted to surprise you."

Will nodded. "You know, if you stayed asleep longer, I wouldn't have been able to make it through the week. The whole time you were in a coma, I was depressed, sad, upset, you name it! Everyone tried to cheer me up, but I just couldn't. I was too worried. Emma even noticed but I convinced her that I was only concerned about you as a teacher would for his student and that if you died, the whole Glee Club would go crashing down."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I worried you, all. Really."

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, as long as you're safe now."

She looked at the clock. 2:12.

"Will, I'm sure we're both _really_ tired so we should get some shut eye. Could you turn off the lamp, please?"

"Sure, sweetheart." He said as he reached over and turned off the light. Then he snuggled closer to her. "Goodnight, princess."

"Sleep tight, Will. I love you."

And they fell asleep.

_**The Next Day at School**_

Emma was pacing the teachers' lounge when suddenly Sue strolled in.

"Oh, Sue! Have you seen the kids from Glee and Will? I've just noticed that _none_ of them showed up to school today!"

"Calm down, Pikachu." Sue said crossing her arms. "I guess you didn't hear, but Rachel has awakened from her coma. The kids and Shuester are visiting her and have alerted Figgins who alerted their teachers."

Emma's face fell. "Wait, _Will's_ with them too?"

Sue looked annoyed. "Duh! _Any_ teacher would be that concerned if his star pupil put the fate of the club in jeopardy!"

Emma tried to calm down. "Oh yes, yes, I understand. It's just that…"

Sue pretended to look concerned. "Something wrong, Pee-wee?"

"It's just that…ever since I broke Will and Rachel up, I expected that after a while he'd start falling for me again. Or at least to have them both miserable! But no, they're fine and normal, even _without_ each other!"

Sue shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're plan to woo Will backfired, eh?"

Emma glared at her. "What are you talking about, Sue? I'm not giving up!"

Sue eyed her suspiciously. "Look, it's obvious; no matter what you do, Will will _never_ love you!"

Emma had enough. "I don't wanna hear it, Sue! Will will come around sooner or later, but I don't believe you!"

Later she went to the hospital to go visit Rachel. When she got there, she saw Will coming out of Rachel's room. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, Emma. Here to visit Rachel?"

She hesitated. "Well, actually before I do, I wanted to talk to you."

Will pretended to look concerned. "Um, sure. What is it?"

Emma sighed. "Well, you seemed pretty distant lately. I'm kind of worried…"

Will nodded. "I'm fine now. It's just shocking to know that my student is seriously hurt and I was concerned. "

Her eyes started to water. "You know I love you, Will. I always have and I always will."

He smiled and gave her a hug. He meant it as a friend-to-friend hug and she felt it. She wiped her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll go visit Rachel."

He smiled. "Okay, I was going to take a coffee break. I've been here all day!"

She smiled and walked into the room. Rachel was sitting up in her bed reading a book, but she looked up and smiled.

"Miss Pillsbury, this is a nice surprise!"

Emma nodded. "Yes it is. May I sit down?"

Rachel nodded and pointed to a chair. Emma brushed it off and sat down.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Rachel shrugged. "Much better. My limbs and joints are a bit sore because I've been stuck here for a while, but other than that, I feel jolly good!"

Emma smiled nervously and shifted in her seat. "That's good to hear."

She decided to go for the kill. "So…as Will been here a lot? He's been _really_ worried about you lately."

Rachel knew where she was going with this. "No, Mr. Shuester hasn't been a frequent visitor.I'm blad he's concerned about me, the Glee Club would be **NOTHING **without me."

Emma pursed her lips. "Yes, well, did you know that Will is in love with **me** now? In fact, we had sex the other night. The **same night** you had your heart attack!" She smiled.

Rachel picked up her book and continued to read it. "Interesting. I'm happy for the both of you."

Emma's eyes began to water again. She had nothing more to say so she stood up.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll see you when you get back to school."

Rachel smiled sweetly. "Good-bye, Miss Pillsbury. It was a pleasure to see you again."

Emma left the room with tears in her eyes. Will was standing outside the room when she came out wiping her eyes.

"Oh, hello Will. You're back. So I guess I'll see you back at school on Monday?"

Will shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." She left the hospital. He came into the room and she smiled when she saw him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Rachel bit her lip. "Nothing new. Acted all uninterested while she blurted out a bunch of yada yada. How was your coffee break?"

Will sat down on the bed and pulled out a Spanish book. "Ah, it was okay. But now we have to get to work."

Rachel pouted and Will chuckled. "Don't look at me like that! If you're gonna be here for a while, I don't want you falling behind so we might as well keep you caught up with the class."

She sighed in frustration and got to work.

The next day at school, Sue found Emma sobbing in the teachers' lounge.

"What's up, firecracker?"

"Sue, I don't know what to do! I can't take it anymore! Everything I do can't change how they feel about each other! I can't make Will love me again and I _certainly_ can't make Rachel forget about him, but I just can't accept it!"

Sue crossed her arms and Emma continued. "I love Will dearly, I do, and I want him to be happy but ripping him away from the one thing that he truly loved only broke him! I'm so selfish and stubborn! What am I supposed to do?"

Sue felt sorry for her so she walked over and patted her on the back. "The first thing you can do is stop crying or we might as well build another SeaWorld right here in the teachers' lounge."

Emma sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Second," Sue continued. "think about how Will feels about this whole thing. How did he look when he was still with Rachel?"

Emma hesitated. "He was happy. In fact, I've never seen him so happy before."

Sue nodded. "And how did he feel when you forced them to break up?"

"Sad…he became distant and cold with me."

Sue nodded again. "Okay, now do you see? It's quite obvious. First you have to understand and accept the fact that Will has found someone that makes him happy. The second thing you need to do, I want you to really listen." Emma nodded. "You need to let go. If you want Will to be happy, you won't control him. You're not his Mom, you know. Will's a big boy who knows _exactly_ what's best for him, and what's best is Rachel."

She stood up. "This has been a nice chat, but think about what I just said." She stood up and left.

Later that night after Emma went home, she paced around her house. Was Sue right? Was the only way for Will to be happy was to set him free? She looked at her reflection in a mirror. Her reflection looked sad, depressed and had a lot of emotions bottled up. She took a deep breath and sighed. She knew _exactly_ what to do…

**WHEW…I'M EXHAUSTED! Okay, so for the next chapters, I'm gonna do myself and you readers some justice and skip a year ahead to this very moment. So the next chapters will take place a year from now, the year that Rachel graduates. I'll explain later…**


	22. Let You Go and Graduation

_**1 Year Later**_

It was a few weeks before graduation. The wedding would take place a month after graduation. Towards the beginning of the year, Emma mysteriously disappeared. Principal Figgins announced to everyone that she was getting help for her OCD, but Rachel and Will got suspicious. Still, they didn't let it bother Rachel fulfilling her senior year. The whole Glee Club gathered into the choir room for another rehearsal.

Will smiled. "Well, we're here. Senior year. We all knew it was coming."

All the girls started to cry. The guys did their best to comfort them. Will nodded sadly.

"Let me say, through these past three years, I'm **VERY** proud of you all! Throughout your winning streak at Regionals, Sectionals and even Nationals (**Let's pretend** **they did already) **I couldn't have been prouder of a hard-working Glee club. And also throughout these years, we've suffered loss of members, gaining new members, friendships, arguments, disagreements, drama and much more, we all helped each other pull through like a family. I really hope each and every one of you does well in your career ambitions."

Everyone walked up to him and formed a group hug. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see Emma standing there.

"Hi, everyone. Will, Rachel, can I see you for a minute?"

Will and Rachel removed themselves from the group and followed her into the hallway. Everyone else stood in the doorway listening.

Emma turned to them and smiled. "How are you guys? Are you excited for graduation, Rachel?"

"Yes, I am." Rachel said stiffly. "What's this about?"

Emma sighed. "I'm a better person now."

Will looked confused. "Is that why you've been gone practically the whole year? Figgins told us that you went to get help for your OCD."

Emma shook her head. "No, Will. I stayed away all year so I could do some thinking about making decisions. I've realized that I want you to be happy. And the only way for you to be happy…is if you have Rachel. So I'm letting you go."

Will and Rachel were shocked. "I don't believe you." Rachel said.

"Believe it, Berry." Sue said walking up behind them. "I encouraged her to take a break to think about what she's doing and how it's affecting everyone. She's letting you two be together."

"Please, Will." Emma pleaded. "I only thought keep you apart would give me pleasure but eventually I began to hurt along with you two. I'm truly sorry. If I really loved you, I'd let you go." She sniffed. "I don't want to be a bad person anymore, and I regret everything I did to you guys, especially holding you at gunpoint. Please forgive me."

Will looked at Rachel. Rachel walked up to Emma and gave her a hug. "I forgive you."

Will sighed and joined the hug. "I forgive you too, Emma. So we're cool?"

Emma sniffed. "Yeah, and again I'm **really** sorry!" She gave them a small smile. "Sue told me about your so called secret wedding. If it's not too late, I was wondering if I could attend? But if you two are still mad, then I understand."

After a few seconds, Will spoke up. "I'm sure we can squeeze you onto the guest list."

They hugged Emma again. After a few seconds, Will and Rachel ran back into the choir room. When they got there, Will dipped Rachel as he kissed her passionately. Everyone in the room cheered for the happy couple. They were _finally_ free!

_**Graduation**_

Rachel, who was elected valedictorian **(who would have known?)** walked onto the podium to make a speech.

"These high school years have been…a phenomenon. From the challenging classes, to the amazing teachers, to being the star of a victorious Glee Club, it couldn't be any better. Friends, classmates, high school is about finding who you are. Even if it takes relationships and heartbreaks, friends and enemies, it's still all worth it. We've made these four years memorable and you bet I'll always cherish every moment of it. We are the best, so let's show the real world that we're the best we can be!"

Everyone cheered and threw their hats in the air. Rachel stepped down from the podium and back to her seat wiping tears from her eyes. Principal Figgins took her place on the podium.

"And now, our New Directions Glee Club would like to give one last performance for our seniors."

The whole Glee Club gathered on the stage and began to sing.

_Finn: Here we go  
Puck: Woo  
Artie: C'mon _

_Brittany: Alright_

_Sam: Little louder now_

_Rachel, Mercedes & Tina: HEYY!_

_Finn:  
Lookin' forward from center stage, to graduation day, time to get the future started_

Rachel:  
What we leave what we take with us, no matter what, it's something we're part of

_Puck & Santana:  
We learned to fly, together side by side  
I just hope the rest of my life, will feel as good as my_

Everyone:  
High school musical who says we have to let it go It's the best part we've ever known, step in to the future but hold on to  
High school musical, let's celebrate where we come from  
the friends who've been there all along, just like a HIGH SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

Artie:  
Improvisation without a script, no one's written it,  
and now we have the chance to

Brittany:  
Someday we'll be lookin' back, memories we've had,  
all the songs that we've lived through

Tina & Mike:  
The best of times, so why leave them behind,  
why can't the rest of my life be like my

Everyone:  
High School Musical, who says we have to let it go  
It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future  
But hold on to  
High School Musical, let's celebrate where we've come from, the friends who've been there all along, that's right

Quinn& Sam:  
Now we've finally realized, who we are it just took some time  
We had to live and to learn, to see the truth!

Everyone:  
Learn to see the truth

Santana & Puck:  
Nothing's ever impossible, into the future we all free fall

Everyone:  
but forever we'll always have high school!

Finn:  
Time to party, now celebrate

Rachel:  
Cause the world's one big stage

Artie:  
But any part you want, can be yours!

Tina & Mercedes:  
Everybody sing, yeh!

Sam:  
And this show is never gonna close

Mike:  
It's what got us here we know

Everyone:  
High School lives on forever more!  
HIGH SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!  
High School Musical, who says we have to let it go  
It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future

Rachel:  
OHH YEAH!

Everyone:  
But hold onto  
High School Musical, let's celebrate where we've come from  
The friends who've been there all along, oh yeah!

Finn:  
I wish my life could be like a

Everyone:  
High School Musical, who says we have to let it go  
It's the best part we've ever known, step into the future but hold on to  
High School Musical, let's celebrate where we've come from

Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina & Mercedes:  
All together, makes it better  


_Finn, Puck, Sam & Mike  
Memories that last forever_

Rachel, :  
I want the rest of my life

Everyone:  
to feel just like a, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

**( ****I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR ROBBING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OF THIS SONG BUT IT, FIT, YOU KNOW?)**

The crowd cheered and threw their hats in the air again. Rachel spoke into her mic.

"And we'd like to thank the man who kept us together like a family in time to put on this fantastic last performance, Mr. Will Shuester!"

Everyone in the crowd turned to him and clapped and cheered. Will smiled and wiped away a tear. Now all way left was the wedding.

***Sniff Sniff* High school's over! And now onto the wedding…AND YES I YANKED THIS FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND ALTERTED IT…SUE ME!**


	23. The Wedding

**This was my absolute favorite chapter to write! Here comes the bride…**

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room shaking while the other girls fixed her dress and did her hair. The day had _**finally**_ come. Her wedding day. Everyone had been anticipating it since graduation. Mercedes, her Maid of Honor noticed that she was nervous.

"Getting cold feet?"

"No," Rachel said. "I've been waiting for this day my whole life and now it's finally here. I'm just a bit nervous, though."

Quinn patted her on the back. "Don't worry, every bride gets nervous. You'll be fine as long as you don't get too hysterical that you'd want to call the whole thing off."

Rachel shook her head. "Call it off? No way! I love Will dearly, I do. It's just that…I just can't believe this day is here already!"

Mercedes hugged her. "Take a deep breath." She did. "Okay, now calm down. Think about your life _after_ the wedding. You're marrying the one guy who will love you the most even after death. Okay, so we're cool?"

Rachel nodded again. "Okay, can we get passed all this nervousness and fix her up?" asked Santana.

Meanwhile, back in Will's dressing room, Will was pacing around.

"Mr. Shue, what's wrong?" asked Puck.

"Puck, you guys are graduated, call me Will now!" said Will.

"Okay, Will what's wrong?"

Will sighed in frustration. "When is this thing supposed to start?"

Finn, who was the Best Man, patted him on the back. "Not for another ten minutes. But let's make sure you have everything. Wedding vow?"

Will nodded and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Check."

"Big smile?"

Will put on an awkward half-hearted smile that could scare a child away.

Kurt shook his head and smiled. **(YESSS I FINALLY INCLUDED KURT!)**

"Will, what's wrong with you? You're getting married to the love of your life and that's the best smile you can give us? Just close your eyes and picture her walking down the aisle. Now smile!"

Will pictured her walking down the aisle led by her Dads. He didn't know what her dress looked like so he pictured her wearing a simple white sundress, but still she looked incredible. He smiled at the sight. Then he heard Kurt's voice.

"Okay, open your eyes and look in the mirror." He did as he was told. He looked like himself whenever he was with her…perfect. Suddenly the priest poked and Sue poked their heads through the door.

"Gentlemen, decent? We're on in five so get into position! I want this wedding to be perfect and I'm sure you all do too so we must execute it swiftly and just like we rehearsed."

Will and Finn followed the priest to the altar. Sue walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Will, let me say it's been a pleasure doing business with you. You and Rachel are going to have such a happy future and I wish you both the best."

Will nodded and walked toward the back of the church. She spoke into her headpiece microphone to cue the orchestra.

"Okay, we're on in one. Big smiles everyone! Cue the orchestra with the Wedding March and the happy helpers. Five…four…three…two…one…go!"

The Wedding March started to play. The doors in the back of the church opened and the bridesmaids escorted by the groomsmen came strolling out pair by pair. Will's heart started racing and the line came to an end.

Finally…Rachel strolled in…and Will felt his heart stop for a split second. Why? Because the girl walking down the aisle was not only Rachel, the girl who he was marrying in a few moments. She was also…a princess. Or at least that's what she looked like from his point of few. She was escorted down the aisle by both her Dads, smiling nervously. Will returned the smile and looked at Finn. He was also grinning. When she got to him, she kissed both her Dads on the cheek and took her place next to him while they took their seats. They joined hands.

"Please be seated." Said the priest.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people."

Will and Rachel couldn't take their eyes off each other. Neither of them could believe this was actually happening.

"Into this holy union Will Shuester and Rachel Barry now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

Everyone held their breaths. Rachel and Will possibly expected Emma to disturb but they saw her in the front row grinning.

"Very well." Said the priest. "Now we may proceed. I understand that both of you would like to exchange vows?"

Rachel and Will nodded and pulled out their slips of paper.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Who would like to go first?"

Will cleared his throat. "I would." The priest nodded at him to proceed.

"Rachel, when we first met, I had absolutely _no idea_ that you'd be the one for me. You were just a snobby diva in my Glee Club, but you motivated the club and that was what I loved about you. I also loved that you were always dedicated to everything you wanted. Soon, I realized that I was falling deeply in love with you. You were there for me the whole way. In my relationships, you remained supportive of me. Even though they didn't work out, I know you still hoped for my happiness no matter what. I love you with all my heart and I solemnly promise to be the best husband you'll ever have. I won't give up on you and I certainly won't be unfaithful. You make me a better man and I greatly appreciate it. I can't wait to start our future with you."

Rachel smiled as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She opened her paper with shaking hands.

"I'm not sure mine is as good as his, but…here we go." She took a deep breath.

"It's not who you are to the world, it's who you are to me. It's not how many times I say I love you...it's how much I really do. Will, when we first met, I had _no idea_ what to think of you. You were this brave, determined man who could pretty much do _anything_. Teach Spanish, direct a Glee Club, work two jobs to support your family…you were like Superman but in my eyes, I thought you were just this demon from below sent to destroy my career. But you taught me to be a better person. And even though we had our ups and downs and people trying to tear us apart, we made our way through, which led us to stand right here at the altar. I knew I was making the right choice falling in love with you. I love you Will, always and forever and I can tell our future's going to be splendid."

Now there were tears in Will's eyes. He smiled at her and mouthed "I love you."

"Let us pray." Said the priest.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Will, and you, Rachel, to face each other & take each other's hands."

They did, and gave each other a soft squeeze.

"May I have the rings?"

Artie wheeled up with them. Rachel and Will took theirs and breathed deeply.

"Will, will you take Rachel to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." Will said softly, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Rachel, will you take Will to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Rachel looked at the ring on her finger and then back at Will.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They leaned in and gave the kiss of a lifetime. The everlasting kiss that would seal their everlasting bond in holy matrimony. Everyone stood up and cheered.

Will pulled back and smiled.

"To the reception, Mrs. Shuester?"

Rachel smiled. "I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Shuester."

_**At the Reception**_

Everyone was having a great time at the reception. There was lots of food, chatting, reminiscing, and dancing. Then it was time for Finn to give the Best Man speech. He got up on stage with his wine glass and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone. My name's Finn Hudson, in case you don't know me…and I am the best man."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, let me first say congratulations to Will and Rachel. Will…or formerly Mr. Shuester…was my Spanish Teacher and director of the Glee Club. Rachel was just a snobby diva who wanted every solo. Who would have known they'd wind up falling in love? Well, to me, it's faith. I mean, even though they were teacher and student, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were in love. Now I _know_ Rachel might have been able to do better with a high school boy if she tried…just kidding, Rachel! Don't look at me like that! But in the end, I finally understood the meaning of true love. No one could define it better than them. Will, Rachel…I wish you the best of luck in your future. I love you guys."

He raised his glass and everyone cheered and drank from their drinks. Next it was time for Rachel to throw the bouquet. All the girls in the room gathered in one spot, ready and eager. Rachel tossed it over her head and turned around…but was utterly shocked. It was like a warzone! Girls pushing, shoving, yanking on each others' hair and dress…but then finally a winner came out. It was…Quinn.

Everyone screamed and cheered as the disappointed girls dispersed from the dance floor. Will walked up with a chair for Rachel to sit on. He kneeled in front of her, slipped off the garter and tossed it. All the men dove for it and after a few seconds, Sam came up with the garter. Everyone cheered as Rachel got up from her seat and Quinn took her place in the chair. Sam kneeled in front of her and was about to slip it over her leg but all the boys screamed for him to stop.

"You slide it over her leg with your **teeth**, idiot!" Artie screamed.

Sam hesitated at first, but Quinn gave him an assuring smile. Within seconds, the garter was on. Everyone screamed and cheered as Sam gave Quinn a quick kiss. Then Sue grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please clear the dance floor. It's time for the Bride and Groom to have their first dance."

Will held his hand out to Rachel. "May I have this dance?"

Rachel took his hand and nodded. They made their way to the dance floor as Enrique Iglesias's _Hero_ began to play. All of a sudden, it seemed like everything in the room disappeared and they were the only ones in the room. Swaying, swirling…they felt dizzy from the excitement.

"I'm so happy, Will." She said.

Will smiled. "I am too, sweetheart. We've made it this far…I'd say that's an accomplishment. What do you see in the future?"

Rachel closed her eyes. "Lots and lots of kids!"

Will looked shocked. "Well…not right away!"

He spun her one last time and then the song ended.

After a few more songs, it was time for the Father-Daughter Dance. Rachel and her Dads would dance to two songs, one each. She and the first Dad danced to "_What a Wonderful World"_ and the other Dad danced to _"My Girl_". While this was happening, Will chatted among the guests. Sue pulled him aside.

"Will, do you have your duet ready? You'll be performing that last before it ends."

Will nodded. "Yup, we're all set. Just let us know when it's time."

Next was the cake cutting. Sue had the **best** cake maker she could find make the grandest, most **amazing** chocolate cake anyone's ever tasted!

Last but not least was the duet. Finn and Puck rented a Grand Piano and an accompanist to help them. Sue made the announcement…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the last event of the evening, time for the main event! The Bride and Groom will now perform a duet. Will, Rachel, can you please report to the stage?"

Rachel tugged on Will's arm.

"Wait, Will! We haven't decided what we were going to sing!"

Will gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, sweet pea. I got it all covered."

Rachel hesitated. "I'm kind of nervous now."

Will chuckled. "Rachel Berry…nervous? Just keep your eyes on me. You'll be fine."

"But what are we singing?"

Will took her hand and led her to the stage. "Don't worry, you'll know…"

They got to the stage and Will handed her a microphone. He nodded to the accompanist to start playing. When he did, Rachel's heart almost stopped. _Endless Love_.

Will smiled at her and began to sing.

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

While he was singing, Rachel stood there, one hand holding her microphone, the other holding Will's hand. She stared nervously around the room but Will motioned for her to keep her eyes on him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sang.

_My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

Will slowly began to lead her to the dance floor.

_And I  
(And I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do..._

Rachel let go of his hand and held her mic with both hands.

"_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love_"

Everyone cheered and whistled for them. Rachel smiled, her nervousness fading away.

_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun_

And Forever  
(Forever)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
(no no no no noooo)

And love  
and, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
(noney) I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause baby you,  
(baby baby baby baby)  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

yeee ee eeeee  
Oooh-woow  
do do do do do  
do do do do do  
do do doo doo

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
That You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

They sealed it with a kiss. The reception ended and Rachel and Will stayed behind saying good-bye to everyone. Finally all that was left was them, her Dads and Sue.

"Honey, we're gonna stay behind and help Ms. Sylvester clean up. Is that okay?" one of the Dads asked.

"Okay, do you need help?"

Sue shook her head. "Nah, we're good. I also have the other employees of this place helping out so we should be done in no time."

"Will you be spending the night at Will's house?" the other Dad asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and looked at Will. "I don't know, that's up to him. Mr. Shuester, can I spend the night at your house even though we're _husband and wife?_"

Will laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Of course you can angel. And you'll be moving in with me soon, right?"

Rachel hugged him closer to her. "I can hardly wait!"

Sue nodded. "Well you two have fun. It's been a pleasure knowing you guys."

Rachel and Will got into Will's car and he started it up.

"Bye, everyone! Bye, Coach Sylvester! By Daddies! Thank you for everything!"

They waved back and went back inside.

Will took her hand. "So, Mrs. Shuester," he said. "Where to next?"

Rachel admired the ring on her finger. "Home, where you and I will always be."

Will drove off into the night…both of them excited for the future to begin.

**OMG this chapter too me FOREVER to finish! I think I got the priest's speech right…not sure, I had to dig into some extensive research! This was my longest chapter of the whole story. Should I do an epilogue that takes place in the future? You know, kids and all? Let me know through your reviews. You guys have been such a GREAT audience and I LOVE LOVE LOVE you all!**


	24. Author's Note

**Helloooo dear fan fic readers of "Sway With Me!" I'm terribly sorry, but I WON'T be posting an epilogue to end the story. I've spent the past couple weeks trying to figure out how it can possibly end better after the wedding, but I got nothing. Sorry, my darlings! But what I WILL do to make up for it is to write a brand new story. I don't have the title but I have the summary ready and the first chapter is in the process. Here's the summary:**

**Will is killed in a car accident and brought back to life as a dog. He is then adopted by Rachel, who was the most affected by his death. Now he has to find a way to tell her that he's there and he'll never leave her.**

**Whaddaya think? Well Sayonara for now!**

**-Gabby**


End file.
